<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Unlucky Date by jen_miraculous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552351">An Unlucky Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jen_miraculous/pseuds/jen_miraculous'>jen_miraculous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Acts Like a Cat, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adventure &amp; Romance, Akuma Attack, Awkward Dates, Best Friends, Blind Date, Chat Noir Being Chat Noir, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, France (Country), Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Funny, High School, Humor, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Love, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Nino - Freeform, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Reverse Crush (Miraculous Ladybug), Secret Identity, Teen Romance, The Ladyblog, The Ladyblog (Miraculous Ladybug), True Love, We Are All Alya Césaire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:09:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jen_miraculous/pseuds/jen_miraculous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette didn't intend for this. The only reason she entered the raffle to go on a date with Chat Noir was to donate money to a children's hospital and humor Alya, but she hadn't expected to win, especially given the number of people that entered. Just her luck for something like this to happen. And if Chat Noir found out she was Ladybug, she would never hear the end of this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>469</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Chat, what is this?" Ladybug demanded as she shoved the flyer into his face.</p>
<p>"What is what?" he asked, and she almost believed his innocence as the rooftop wind rustled his hair further into a childish mess. He grabbed the paper from her, and she watched his eyes scan it from confusion to flattery to humor in a matter of milliseconds. A smirk formed on his face, and she wanted to yo-yo it right off of him.</p>
<p>"So? Care to explain?"</p>
<p>"Why? Is Milady jealous?" he teased, and she clutched her yo-yo tighter. Deep breaths, she told herself.</p>
<p>"When did you agree to this?" she asked, pointing to the drawing of him standing with someone, a question mark over their face. The flyer claimed that for every donation to a nearby children's hospital, the donor would receive one online "ticket" for a raffle to win a date with Chat Noir. The work of Kitty Noirs, his fervent fan club, no doubt. Their logo decorated the top of the page.</p>
<p>"I didn't. This is my first time seeing this."</p>
<p>Ladybug narrowed her eyes at him, trying to identify to what extent his flirtatiousness and charm went. Though cocky and cheeky, she didn't think he was the type to play with a random civilian's heart under the guise of charity. "So, you had no idea?"</p>
<p>"No. Cat's honor!" he said, placing a hand on his heart.</p>
<p>"Hm. Well, we have to do something about it. We can't risk our identities, and going on a date with someone puts you in a vulnerable situation. We're not celebrities, and we need to maintain our professionalism."</p>
<p>"Milady," he began in a tone that made her raise an eyebrow. "Maybe I should do it."</p>
<p>She scoffed at his audacity. "I knew you liked the attention, but I didn't realize you needed it that badly."</p>
<p>He placed a finger beneath her chin and raised it, leaning in close so that they were only inches apart. "I only want and search for your attention," he purred, and she pushed his hand away.</p>
<p>"Is that how you plan to flirt with that unlucky person?"</p>
<p>"Strange. I thought you identified as Lady Luck." That was clever, but she would never admit it, so she crossed her arms instead. He had enough arrogance as it was.</p>
<p>"Oh, please. Even if this were a real thing, I wouldn't be entering to go on a date with you. I would just donate through an organization like a regular person."</p>
<p>His cat ears drooped, indicating a switch to seriousness. "Milady, it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world to do this. After all, we're quite famous in Paris, and we know that hospitals need all the donations they can get. We should be using our platform to encourage people to help each other out."</p>
<p>She stammered, receptive to his position but reluctant to compromise their identities. "But Chat, it's too risky. What if something slips and someone figures out your identity? You know I'd have to take your ring," she reminded him, referring to her guardianship of the Miraculous box.</p>
<p>"I'm a cat. I'm sly enough to avoid that."</p>
<p>"You're also bad luck."</p>
<p>He shrugged. "I'll be careful."</p>
<p>"Chat..." she drawled out, beginning to feel nervous. "Can't we at least change the prize? To something that won't put us in danger? Maybe you can autograph something?"</p>
<p>"If it makes you feel any better, I can talk to Kitty Noirs and see if we can work something out."</p>
<p>She shifted from one foot to the other. "And if they can't change their prize?"</p>
<p>He beamed at her, and when he slipped his fingers through hers, she let him. "I would never put myself in a position that threatens my being Chat Noir because that means I wouldn't be able to see you anymore."</p>
<p>There he went again with his unnecessary sweetness, prickling Ladybug's cheeks into a red that matched her suit. Her mask covered most of it, but for safety measures, she turned to look away into the Parisian night sky. "Just be careful. Don't get carried away, and don't break someone's heart." She turned to find a faux-hurt expression on his face.</p>
<p>"You think I would do that?"-</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes. "No. You're too nice to do that. A little too nice. Someone might take your kindness to heart and fall in love with you, so be careful about that, too. Just don't overdo it, Chat. Please. I-I like having you as my partner," she muttered.</p>
<p>"What was that?" he asked, his ears perking upward.</p>
<p>"I said that I like-hey! You did hear me," she accused him as he broke into laughter. She huffed, annoyed. "Whatever. I take it back. Maybe I'll find a more responsible partner after someone finds out your identity."</p>
<p>"You're not that lucky."</p>
<p>"When do they choose a winner, anyway?" The two looked at the paper and widened their eyes. "This Friday? That's five days away!"</p>
<p>"And the date's next Friday. I wish someone would've told me about it ahead of time."</p>
<p>"Why? Too busy making terrible puns that day?"</p>
<p>He ruffled the top of her head to irritate her, and to his amusement, it worked. She swatted his hand away. "No. I had plans that evening, so I'll have to make up an excuse to get out of it, but I'm sure my friends will be understanding."</p>
<p>"If the date is happening! Make sure to talk to that club! Their contact information is at the bottom of the flyer." She reached for her yo-yo and tossed it in the direction of her house.</p>
<p>"I'll see if I can pry myself out of their claws," he joked, prompting an exhausted sigh from Ladybug.</p>
<p>"Alright. Well, I have school tomorrow, so I need to get some rest. You should, too." She reached for her yo-yo and tossed it in the direction of her house. "Be safe, Kitty. I'll see you later."</p>
<p>"Sweet dreams, Milady."<br/><br/></p>
<p>The following day, Marinette was trying to enjoy her lunch with her friends when Alya clapped her hands to get everyone's attention.</p>
<p>"Guys! You will never believe who just contacted me." The evident joy in her voice as she stared at her phone intrigued Nino and Adrien, who stared at her with arched eyebrows.</p>
<p>"Who?" Marinette asked, taking a bite of her pasta.</p>
<p>She revealed the contents of an email on her screen. "The Kitty Noirs fan club! They want me to use the Ladyblog to advertise this raffle to win a date with Chat Noir!"</p>
<p>Marinette choked.</p>
<p>"Whoa! You okay?" Nino asked, handing her a spare napkin. Her face swelled like a tomato, and she tried suppressing her coughs. "Don't hold it in! It'll just make it worse."</p>
<p>Alya patted her back, trying her best to help, but the damage had been done. "Was it something I said?" she joked. Yeah, actually.</p>
<p>"Sorry. I think it just went down the wrong pipe," Marinette said, raising her shoulders to her ears in embarrassment.</p>
<p>"Maybe drinking some more water will help?" suggested Adrien, nudging her bottle toward her.</p>
<p>"You're welcome. I mean, er, thank you!" Her friends laughed for a moment, much to her distress, until Alya returned to the subject. Thank God.</p>
<p>"I've always wanted to partner with another Ladybug or Chat Noir organization! This is so exciting! They're even offering me a free ticket just for advertising for them. "</p>
<p>"You wouldn't go if you won, though, right?" Nino asked, a hint of jealousy in his voice. Alya flicked the tip of his hat and rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>"You know I'd never choose anyone over you. Besides, I'd only want to go because I'd love to go to ask Chat Noir some questions for the Ladyblog. Also, every entry is a donation to a children's hospital, so it's for a good cause!"</p>
<p>Marinette gnawed on her nail. "What about his identity? You wouldn't want to ask him too many personal questions, would you?"</p>
<p>"I'm sure he wouldn't give too much away," offered Adrien. "He's committed to protecting the citizens of Paris, and I doubt he'd risk exposing himself."</p>
<p>"Maybe you'd want to go on a date with Chat?" Alya giggled.</p>
<p>"Why not? He's quite the catch," Adrien said in a tone that sounded familiar to Marinette, but she couldn't find its origin. Regardless, her snort didn't go unnoticed. Adrien raised an eyebrow. "You disagree?"</p>
<p>"No, no! He's great, but he's just so flirty. Does the date mean much if that's how he normally acts?" she asked. Her face reddened when she realized she'd managed a few coherent sentences in his presence.</p>
<p>"He's a jokester, but he doesn't flirt much."</p>
<p>"I beg to differ."</p>
<p>Alya gasped. "What do you mean? Has Chat Noir flirted with you?" With starstruck wonder, Alya scrutinized Marinette, who almost laughed.</p>
<p>"He may have called me 'Princess' or kissed my hand before." Not to mention that elaborate rooftop dinner scene, she thought. Though, that was meant for Ladybug. But she was Ladybug. So technically, he was flirting with her anyway.</p>
<p>While Marinette reveled in Alya's amazement, Adrien hid a blush at the memory. He hadn't meant to flirt with her that day. He just felt comfortable around her, and he liked drawing that sassy side from her that she hid around his civilian form. Even now, he couldn't recall many times in which Marinette had been anything other than timid or reserved. At least around him. She was popular and outspoken in any other context, or, much to his anxiety, any other presence but his.</p>
<p>"I don't know," Nino started, breaking through all of their thoughts. "Have you guys seen the way he looks at Ladybug? He's admitted to having feelings for her before. All of Paris knows that he's in love with her."</p>
<p>"Some love it must be if he's willing to go on with a stranger," Alya said, prompting Marinette and Adrien to fidget.</p>
<p>"He may be a flirt, but he has a big heart, and he's always looking for ways to help people, whether that be through Akuma battles or philanthropy," said Marinette. At this, she found Adrien glowing with a soft smile.</p>
<p>"I wonder how Ladybug feels about all of this," Alya continued.</p>
<p>"She's definitely jealous," Nino replied. Once again, Marinette choked. "Dude, are you having trouble eating today?"</p>
<p>"Seems so," she replied bitterly. "What makes you think she's jealous?"</p>
<p>"Well, that stems from my theory that Ladybug is in denial about being in love with Chat Noir." Marinette repressed the urge to groan. Everyone said the same thing, and she was sick of hearing about their convoluted theories. "I mean, how can you not fall in love under that kind of relationship? They don't know each other's identities, and yet they know and trust each other more than anything. The two of them are always saving each other, and they're always in sync. Their comfort around each other is as clear as day. Not to mention, they tumble into each other a little bit too much for that to be an accident."</p>
<p>At the same time that Marinette began negating the last part, Adrien said, "You thought so, too?" Her face contorted at the thought of her crush supporting Chat Noir's pursual of her. Granted, he didn't know she was Ladybug, but it still made her cringe.</p>
<p>"You're a Ladynoir shipper?" Alya asked him with excitement dripping from her voice. Great, thought Marinette. All of her friends supported it while the actual love of her life sat right in front of her.</p>
<p>"Of course! I think they're made for each other." Wonderful. It might as well have been the one to suggest tossing Marinette in a ditch and leaving her to die without him. "However, I don't think she's in love with him. I'm sure they would have been together by now if she had." Did Marinette hallucinate the disappointment in his voice?</p>
<p>"Maybe she has good reason not to fall in love with him," she argued. "First of all, I imagine it would be risky. If they dated, it might affect their performance as superheroes, or Hawkmoth could use it against them. Especially if they revealed their identities to each other."</p>
<p>"That's a good reason not to date, but it doesn't mean she wouldn't fall for him," Nino countered.</p>
<p>"Have you considered that she might like someone else?"</p>
<p>"Anyway," Adrien began. "none of us are Ladybug, so we will never know how she really feels about Chat." Marinette stiffened because she did know how Ladybug felt, but of course, she would keep that secret to herself. "Only time will tell."</p>
<p>"And likewise, none of us are Chat, so maybe we shouldn't discuss his love life," Marinette said. "Even if Ladybug doesn't view him romantically, we all know that she loves him deeply as a person. They're a team, and she wouldn't be successful without him. They need each other regardless of romantic feelings, and I hope he knows that. I would hate that their friendship goes to waste because he doesn't know much he means to her."</p>
<p>The four friends sat in deep thought at her words until the bell rang, and they rose from their seats to return to class without another word on the subject. Two of them, however, could not stop thinking about the other. They just didn't know it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chat Noir knew Paris loved him. Though humble, he recognized that he did a lot for his city and its people, and he accepted their love with enthusiasm. Their support energized him like nothing else, and it gave him the confidence that Adrien envied. At least as a superhero, they loved him for him. He couldn't say the same about his civilian form.</p>
<p>However, when he walked into the convention center to speak with the President of Kitty Noirs, he hadn't expected hundreds of fans to attack him in hugs, roses, love letters, gifts, and screams. Their chaos drew an unexpected flustered expression from him, which only endeared his supporters further. Like a ship battling against volatile waves during an oceanic storm, he struggled to rise from the endless hands that reached for him.</p>
<p>"It's Chat Noir!"</p>
<p>"Oh, my God!"</p>
<p>"Can you sign this photo? <em>Please</em>!"</p>
<p>"Kitty!"</p>
<p>"Mom, I have to hang up! Chat Noir is here!"</p>
<p>"Guys. Chill out. That's definitely just some guy in a cat costume."</p>
<p>His hand emerged from the tangle of bodies around him, and he shot his baton toward safety. He landed on a raised platform on which three people stood, staring at him with wide, ecstatic eyes. They must have been the leaders of this club, given the microphones in their hands. Meanwhile, his devotees screamed below as bodyguards blocked the stairs leading to the stage. How official was this that they needed security?</p>
<p>"Chat Noir! Hello!" said one of the leaders, stepping forward. "My name is Helen! I'm the President of Kitty Noirs."</p>
<p>"Nice to meet you," said Chat, extending a hand toward her. She gasped as if disbelieving that he was willing to touch her, but she regained her composure and shook his hand. The crowd beneath them chanted his name in the background. "This is the... <em>warmest </em>welcome I've had in a while."</p>
<p>Sheepiness filled her face. She covered the microphone in her hand and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Sorry that our members attacked you when you walked in here. One of the Kitties overheard me speaking to you on the phone yesterday, and the news spread like wildfire. They're just eager to see you. This is probably the most amount of members we've had together since we began the club two years ago."</p>
<p>"No worries. I'm not <em>claws-</em>trophobic," he said with a wink as she pulled away.</p>
<p>"Ah, you're already making puns! How exciting!"</p>
<p>"Would I be Chat without them?"</p>
<p>"My sentiments, exactly," she laughed. She gestured to the two people behind her, both of whom waved at him. "Anyway, these are my two vice-Presidents. Michele and Noah." They exchanged greetings, and Chat realized he recognized Noah from a previous mission.</p>
<p>"I know you!"</p>
<p>"Yup." The college student rubbed the back of his neck. "I was Encyclopedic."</p>
<p>Chat remembered the battle well, just as he did for every civilian. A professor had accidentally graded his exam with the wrong answer key, and he turned into a knowledge-hungry Akuma victim that absorbed every bit of information from any book that he touched. He had outsmarted the fighting duo for eleven hours, by far one of the longest-lasting Akumatizations, but at last, they defeated him and liberated him from evil.</p>
<p>"I'm so glad to see you're doing well," Chat said. He noticed Noah and Michele's intertwined hands.</p>
<p>"It's thanks to you. You and Ladybug inspire me to help others just as you helped me, and it's given me a purpose. Now, I mentor for this Akuma Victim club at my school and act as a resource for recently-akumatized students. I've met a lot of really cool people that way." Wow. Chat felt the tears threatening to spill at the disclosure, but he blinked them away, trying to protect his image. Michele beamed at Chat with gratitude in her eyes.</p>
<p>"I've always wanted to thank you for saving him. We've been dating for two years, and watching Hawkmoth control him was one of the scariest moments of my life. We owe you."</p>
<p>"Oh, no," protested Chat, trying to hide the blush creeping up his neck. No matter how many times people thanked him, he never got used to the sincere appreciation and admiration in their voices. As Adrien, no one talked to him that way. Especially not his father. It stirred a warmth in his chest, only second to Ladybug's effect. "It's my job, and I love helping people."</p>
<p>"So," began Helen, redirecting the conversation. "We understand you had some matters you wanted to discuss with us regarding the raffle."</p>
<p>"Right." He glanced at his fans before motioning the three closer so that nobody else would hear them. "Ladybug and I talked about it, and we were wondering if we could do something besides a date for the prize?"</p>
<p>Their jaws dropped, and they stared at him in panic as though he were threatening to drop a bomb. Helen fumbled with her fingers. "What? Why?"</p>
<p>"We're just not sure it's a good idea in terms of protecting our identities. How about an autograph, instead? Or a picture? Something less risky."</p>
<p>"Er... I don't think we can't really change it now," Noah said.</p>
<p>"Why not?"</p>
<p>The three looked at each other in a way that made Chat Noir's palms clammy. "Well, because ever since the advertisement on the Ladyblog two days ago, we've received, um, you know, a <em>fair </em>amount of entries," Michele answered, fidgeting in her spot.</p>
<p>"A fair amount?" Chat stiffened at her elusive tone. "What does that mean?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Chat Noir met Ladybug on a rooftop later that night, he found a scowl on her face, and he tried his best to out-smile her vexation. It didn't work.</p>
<p>"Chat," she said in a thin voice.</p>
<p>He ignored the daggers shooting out of her eyes. "Good evening, Bugaboo. Have I ever mentioned how lovely you look underneath the cloak of moonlight? "</p>
<p>"Don't call me that, and don't play dumb," she muttered. She pressed the play button to a video on her yo-yo. "What is this?"</p>
<p>"<em>My beloved Kitty Noirs. I am here today to announce how excited I am about this raffle. I suggest you encourage other people to enter as many times as possible because all of the donations go toward a children's hospital. I can't wait to see how much you guys raise! I believe in you. Also, because I won't find out the identity of the lucky winner until the actual date, I ask that the winner maintain their anonymity and refrain from telling others to make it a big surprise when the raffle ends this Friday. Can you guys promise me that?" he asked, and the video panned to reveal </em>hundreds <em>of fans cheering him. "Unfortunately, I must leave for patrol, but please be safe. Spread love and kindness, and do the right thing. Stay miraculous, guys!"</em></p>
<p>The camera caught him blowing a kiss in the direction of the crowd before cutting off the video. Silence pierced the air as the two partners stared at each other, tense. At last, Chat laughed nervously, which only deepened Ladybug's glare. "I got carried away?" he tried.</p>
<p>"With those dumb kitty-eyed pleas to enter? I thought you were going to try to change their minds about the prize! Why are you encouraging people to join? The bigger this becomes, the more dangerous for us it gets. You're acting like a celebrity!"</p>
<p><em>If only you know,</em> he thought to himself. "I'm sorry, Milady. I tried. I really did."</p>
<p>"Your behavior in this video says otherwise. What happened in there?"</p>
<p>"I talked to the President and her subordinates, and I tried telling them that I wanted to change the prize, but they gave me some pretty important information."</p>
<p>"<em>What</em> information?"</p>
<p>"You're not gonna be happy."</p>
<p>She watched him, perplexed, and then she took a deep breath. "Okay. Just say it."</p>
<p>"I'm sure you've seen that the Ladyblog promoted the raffle earlier this week," he said, and she nodded. "Well, apparently that boosted the raffle's circulation. On a global scale."</p>
<p>"<em>What?</em>" Ladybug's eyes almost bulged out of her head, and he might have teased her for it had evident wrath not filled every vein in her body.</p>
<p>"As in, we have donations from all around the world."</p>
<p>"How many?"</p>
<p>"Er..."</p>
<p>She narrowed her eyes. "Chat."</p>
<p>"Like, about two-hundred-thirty..."</p>
<p>His partner sighed in relief. "Whew, I thought you were going to say something much-"</p>
<p>"Thousand."</p>
<p>Ladybug's tiny hands covered her mouth. She nearly fainted from the shock, but Chat caught her just as her legs began to wobble. "T-two-hundred-thirty-<em>thousand</em>?" she echoed in a weak voice.</p>
<p>"Mhm."</p>
<p>"Oh."</p>
<p>He nodded. "Yup."</p>
<p>"<em>Oh</em>.</p>
<p>"Ladybug?" he called, concerned now.</p>
<p>"Chat... This is not good. This is really not good. You're going to get so much publicity, and we don't need any more of that than we receive. Oh, my God. What are we going to do? You can't go through with this!"</p>
<p>"I have to, Milady. The public knows I've committed to it. Besides, if I cancel now, people will be disappointed, and it might trigger an Akuma."</p>
<p>She knew he was right, but anxiety seized her every bone. "B-but..."</p>
<p>"It'll be okay. I promise I won't do anything stupid that will reveal my identity. I promise I'll be careful. I promise. I promise. I promise," he said, wrapping her in an embrace. He wasn't sure if it was more to comfort her or himself.</p>
<p>"You <em>need </em>to be careful. I swear to God, Kitty. If you so much as give away <em>one </em>hint, I'm going to kill you."</p>
<p>"I know. I know."</p>
<p>"This is really bad."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry."</p>
<p>Sincerity dripped from his voice, and Ladybug loosened in his arms, feeling bad about her harshness. It was clear he felt guilty, and it wasn't like he intended for this to happen. She hugged him back, letting her fingers run through his hair to comfort him. "It's okay, Kitty. It's not your fault. Hey, on the bright side, that hospital must have received millions of dollars in donations."</p>
<p>"They did," he murmured into her neck, his voice still apologetic. "They hospital even called the Kitty Noirs to announce that they were planning on sending most of the money to other children's organizations that needed it more."</p>
<p>"Wow. People must have a lot of love for you," she snickered, pulling away from him.</p>
<p>He stared at her with a strange expression on his face. "Maybe. Just not from the right person, though," he said, and her chest tightened, understanding his implication. She didn't reciprocate his feelings.</p>
<p>"Kitty..."</p>
<p>He shook his head. "Sorry, Milady. I shouldn't have said that. I know you can't help it."</p>
<p>"You know you mean the world to me, right? You're my best friend," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>His mind raced to Marinette's words, and he was surprised by how well she had guessed Ladybug's feelings towards him. His classmate was right, and he was lucky enough to receive the platonic adoration he did from Ladybug. "I know."</p>
<p>"I'm sure the date will go fine. We'll just have to lay low for a few days after the date. Okay?" He nodded, prompting a smile from her. "Perfect. Anyway, don't forget that we met for a patrol tonight. Are you ready? I'll race you to the Eiffel Tower," she challenged, grinning at him. He smirked back.</p>
<p>"You're on."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        As Marinette stepped into her classroom after a rushed Thursday morning, she wondered if she should have just stayed home. All around her, it seemed that her classmates spoke of nothing except the raffle that would announce its winner tomorrow, and that was the last thing about which she wanted to think. She allowed herself a mild glare in Alya's direction for exacerbating this situation, but deep down, she knew it wasn't her best friend's fault. After all, people loved Chat Noir, and they had every reason to feel that way. He was strong, reliable, and, though she hated to admit it, the most charming boy she'd ever met. In a way, she was also happy for him. He deserved every bit of love he received.</p><p>        Still, the potential consequences of the raffle refused to escape her mind, leaving her to simmer in her anxiety. Not even Adrien captured her attention as she sulked her way toward her seat, preparing herself for whatever spiel awaited her from Alya. She had barely sat down when Alya bombarded her with questions.</p><p>        "There you are! Have you been keeping up with the Ladyblog? Did you see how many hits the advertisement received? Were you aware that Kitty Noirs received over two-hundred thousand entries?"</p><p>        <em>Yes, yes, and unfortunately, yes. </em>Marinette faked a surprised smile to hide her displeasure. "Wow! I didn't know."</p><p>        "Yup! Some people are going crazy with their donations, but I'm happy that they're raising so much. A couple of people mentioned donating over twenty times, and one girl even claimed she had over a hundred entries to her name! They must be really wealthy to afford all that. I only had enough for six entries."</p><p>        "Six? That's still a lot, Alya."</p><p>        "Yeah, but compared to the number of entries, that's nothing. Regardless, I don't mind. All the money goes toward the children."</p><p>        "That's true."</p><p>        "So," began Alya in a sly voice. "How many times have you donated?"</p><p>        Marinette laughed at the thought, drawing attention from Adrien and Nino. "Zero. I don't plan on entering."</p><p>        "Girl, what? Why not? Everyone in the entire class has entered. Probably the entire school!"</p><p>        "I'm not interested in going on a date," she said, hyperaware of Adrien's focus on her. Why was he listening to their conversation? Regardless, his eyes on her made her squirm in her seat, and she wished something would distract him.</p><p>        "C'mon Mari," said Nino. "Even I entered a few times. Do it for the kids."</p><p>        "I would rather donate to something else. The Kitty Noirs raffle has received hundreds of thousands of entries, and I'm sure I could find another organization that needs the money more," she said.</p><p>        Adrien looked at Marinette. "I heard the hospital was giving away its excess money to other organizations, though. If you enter, your donation would still help with something."</p><p>        Alya raised an eyebrow. "Really? How do you know?"</p><p>        "Er, I don't!" he said with a tight grin. "T-that's just what I heard. I might be wrong, though. Anyway, you don't have to enter if you don't want to, Marinette."</p><p>        "Though, one donation wouldn't hurt," said Alya, and Adrien sighed in relief as the attention shifted away from him.</p><p>        "Neither would donating to another charity," Marinette replied.</p><p>        "Hm. You scared?"</p><p>        "Of <em>what</em>?"</p><p>        "Falling in love with Chat if you win?"</p><p>        A flush spread over Adrien and Marinette's faces for two different reasons. Marinette wondered how her best friend could suggest a nonexistent romance with Chat of all people in front of her actual crush, while Adrien worried about Marinette's potential feelings for him. Marinette <em>had </em>admitted to crushing on his alter ego, which had only led to her father's Akumatization, but he thought she had gotten over that. He didn't want to break her heart again.</p><p>        Marinette laughed in such an unnatural way that her friends wondered if it sounded more like a cry. "Me? Scared? Of course not."</p><p>        Alya narrowed her eyes. "Then... enter."</p><p>        "What? I don't need to enter to prove anything to you."</p><p>        "Sounds like something someone who's scared to confront her feelings would say," said Alya.</p><p>        "No."</p><p>        "Yes."</p><p>        "Nope."</p><p>        "Really?"</p><p>        "Really."'        </p><p>        "Hm. Half of Paris is in love with him."</p><p>        "And half of Paris isn't," Marinette replied. "Chat's a great person, but he isn't my type."</p><p>        <em>That's not what you said to me some time ago, </em>Adrien thought to himself, remembering her love confession on her balcony. However, he was Adrien Agreste right now, and Adrien Agreste didn't tease Marinette. He also shouldn't have known about that.</p><p>        "I won't believe you until you enter," said Alya in a stubborn tone. Marinette groaned, knowing that her best friend would not give it a rest until she succumbed to her demands. After a dramatic sigh and eye roll, she allowed Alya this victory.</p><p>        "Fine."</p><p>        Alya lit up. "Really?"</p><p>        "Sure. When I get home, I'll donate and send you the evidence. But only <em>one </em>entry. Got it?"</p><p>        "Say no more!" Alya squealed.</p><hr/><p>        After school, Marinette took her time in getting back home. She made sure to prolong the small talk with her parents as they worked in the bakery, she trudged up the stairs, she pretended to be interested in the family portraits hanging in her living room. Upon entering her room, she sat down at her desk to complete her homework, triple-checking an essay for any stylistic or grammatical errors. She decided to take a shower, which she never did during the middle of the day. She did this and that and this and that and-</p><p>        "Marinette," called Tikki, four hours after Marinette had arrived home. "Aren't you supposed to be donating to that Kitty Noirs raffle?"</p><p>        "What? Oh, yeah! Of course. It's just, er, I've had a lot of things to do, like... with the bakery, and homework, and... you know?"</p><p>        Tikki tilted her head, unconvinced. "Are you procrastinating?"</p><p>        Marinette laughed. "Pfft! No!"</p><p>        "Well, it's not like you're doing anything right now."</p><p>        "What do you mean? I'm fixing my hair as we speak," she said, undoing and re-tying her pigtails for the fourth time.</p><p>        "You can do that after you enter," her Kwami replied. </p><p>        Marinette allowed her shoulders to droop, and she sighed as she fell onto her chaise. "I just feel so nervous about this whole thing, Tikki. I don't even want to think about it."</p><p>        "Why not? "</p><p>        "Ever since I became the Miraculous Guardian, I've been so paranoid. I've already lost Master Fu. I can't lose Chat, too."</p><p>        "Is that what this is about?" Tikki landed on Marinette's thigh and reached out to comfort her.</p><p>        "Yes. Not only is he my partner who knows and complements my fighting style well, but he's also one of the most important people in my life. I don't want to have to take his miraculous."</p><p>        "I understand your concern, and I'm sure he'd be happy to hear his importance to you, but I don't think you need to worry. We both know we can count on Chat to keep his identity safe. One date won't change that. He'd be losing too much if he began acting carelessly. In particular, you. Trust him. I'm sure he would trust you if the roles were reversed."</p><p>        Marinette smiled. "You're right, Tikki. Thank you."</p><p>        "Of course. Now, don't you have a raffle to enter?"</p><hr/><p>        The next morning, Marinette woke up early, much to her surprise. She ate a filling breakfast with her parents, spent extra time on perfecting her hair and makeup, and enjoyed the sunlight's warmth on her way to school. Everything felt perfect for some reason, and a broad smile covered her face as she stepped into Collège Françoise Dupont. When she stepped into her classroom, she noticed nobody else was there, so she took her seat and scrolled through Adrien's Instagram account as she waited for her classmates to arrive.</p><p>        A notification appeared at the top of her phone, and she clicked it without checking for its origin. It led her to an email, and she raised an eyebrow in curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear Marinette Dupain-Cheng,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Congratulations! Out of nearly 300,000 entries as of last night, you have been selected to go on a date with Paris' beloved Chat Noir next Friday! Thank you for donating as all the proceeds go toward helping sick children in need. As a reminder, we ask that you keep this information to yourself to ensure a surprise for our Kitty next week. For confirmation and more information, please contact the number below within the next 24 hours.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sincerely,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Helen- Founder and President of the Kitty Noirs Fanclub. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>In her shock, Marinette didn't even hear the squeak escape her lips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ladybug was pouty, and Chat Noir noticed it the moment he met her for patrol. She didn't look sad, so he wasn't worried about that, but he knew something was bothering her. Her shoulders sagged, her smile when greeting him was half-hearted, and she seemed distracted as they leaped from rooftop to rooftop. He even had to catch her at one point because her yo-yo didn't latch onto a chimney properly.</p>
<p>At first, he gave her some space. Knowing her, she might get irritated with him for asking her unsolicited questions. If it had anything to do with the Miraculous or Hawkmoth, she would tell him. Ever since Master Fu renounced the Miraculous box to her, she had included him in all of her Miraculous concerns and plans. She thought it would be best if he knew everything she planned in case something ever happened to her, and she also admitted that she hated the idea of keeping things from him. While Master Fu preferred entrusting Ladybug with responsibility, she preferred keeping Chat Noir informed.</p>
<p>So given her silence, he knew her low spirits must have derived from her civilian life, and he knew better than to venture into that territory. As much as he wanted to know about her life outside of being a superhero, he respected her enough to avoid asking questions that might reveal information about her identity. Besides, despite not knowing anything about the girl underneath the mask, he knew she was just as enchanting without it. Masks didn't create bravery, intelligence, or kindness. They also didn't create his love for her, either.</p>
<p>After an uneventful hour, the duo swept past the crisp, night air toward the Eiffel Tower to gaze upon the city as they always did after patrol. The golden lights always loosened Ladybug into relaxation. Nothing else soothed her quite like a peaceful overview of her beloved city, but tonight was different. When they reached the top of the tower, Ladybug sat without a single word or glance to Chat Noir, and instead of dangling her legs as she always did, she pulled them up to her chin. Chat began to worry.</p>
<p>"Milady, is everything all right?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," she answered, but the softness of her words was enough to discredit her. He sat beside her, hesitant to continue.</p>
<p>"You've been quiet all night."</p>
<p>She shrugged and met his gaze for a brief second, irritation flashing behind her eyes. "I've just had a lot on my mind. That's all."</p>
<p>"You're not upset with me, are you?"</p>
<p>Her eyes widened, and she shook her hands in negation. "Oh, no! I'm not mad at you at all. Promise."</p>
<p>"Okay." He sounded unsure, which made her feel guilty. She wasn't trying to distance herself from him, but it was strange facing him after receiving the news earlier that day that she would go on a date with him next Friday. Never in a million years would she have thought this would be her reality. Her poor Chaton wouldn't even know it was her, and she wasn't sure if that made the situation funny or upsetting because Ladybug would never have agreed to a date with him.</p>
<p>It's not that she didn't see his appeal. Of course, she did. But there were too many reasons to push away the possibility of a romance, many of which involved protecting Chat. First and foremost, she needed to protect him from Hawkmoth. They couldn't help being partners, but they could stop themselves from dating. If he found out, Hawkmoth would use that to his advantage, and she couldn't risk that. Chat's physical safety came first. Not only that, but if they dated and he accidentally revealed himself, she would need to take his Miraculous from him, and she didn't want to do that to him or herself. Finally, there was Adrien. Even though she was sure he'd chosen to pursue his feelings for Kagami, she didn't want to toy with Chat's feelings. She respected him too much to treat him as a rebound.</p>
<p>But she knew Chat would be a great boyfriend. She knew he was sweet. And funny. And handsome. And loyal. And compassionate. And many other adjectives. And so on.</p>
<p>Just because she knew those things, however, didn't mean she wanted to think about them. Between having Chat as her partner or not at all, she would choose the former. At least with Adrien, there had been nothing to lose. Chat, however...</p>
<p>The thought of losing him made her feel sick.</p>
<p>She hadn't expected to find his pensive green eyes scrutinizing her when she broke from her thought bubble, so she flinched, startled.</p>
<p>"Sorry," he began. "I didn't mean to stare. I'm just worried about you."</p>
<p>"You apologize too much," she chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. He returned the laughter, but it sounded faint.</p>
<p>"Shouldn't I? I <em>am </em>bad luck."</p>
<p>"Not to me, you aren't." She flicked his head, and he caught her hand in his, both of them exchanging smiles. "Anyway, I'm not mad at you. I'm sorry I made it seem that way."</p>
<p>"It's okay. Do you want to talk about it?"</p>
<p>"Mm. Let's just say my luck doesn't carry me through my civilian life."</p>
<p>"I figured that might have been it. I'm guessing you can't talk about it?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, but it's okay. I'm much more interested in talking about that raffle," she said with a lilt in her voice. The subject of the matter hadn't changed at all, it seemed, but he didn't know that. "Let's talk about you, Kitty. Are you excited about your date next Friday? I'm sure that your blind date must already know they're spending the evening with you."</p>
<p>"Well, I'll have to make sure to let them know that my heart is already taken so that they don't get their hopes up," he purred, nuzzling his head into her shoulder like a cat. She laughed and nudged him away.</p>
<p>"Really? But what if you end up liking them? I don't know why, but I get the feeling they're cute and funny and really cool!" Though humble, she indulged in her covert self-love. Following the beginning of her guardianship role, insecurity had consumed her, and she was finally starting to feel good about herself again.</p>
<p>"Hm, I didn't realize you were going to be my date."</p>
<p>"You caught me," she said, trying to suppress her laughter. <em>Oh, the irony</em>.</p>
<p>"I'm sure you were at least half of the entries in that raffle," he teased, returning his gaze to the night sky. "To answer your question, I am excited. I love meeting and talking to new people, so I bet it'll go great. Like I mentioned earlier this week, though, I am a little bummed that I have to cancel on meeting with my friends this Friday."</p>
<p>The moment he said that, Ladybug's face fell. Oh, no! She had forgotten all about her plans to meet with Alya, Nino, and <em>Adrien </em>for dinner at a new ramen shop next Friday. It was the first time in weeks she would have hung out with her crush, but now the raffle prohibited her from doing so.</p>
<p>She could tell Helen that she couldn't go and that she should pass the opportunity onto another girl, but Marinette knew better than that. After all, Tikki had argued that going was the best option in keeping Chat Noir's identity safe. If anyone were going to find out his identity due to an accidental slip from his part, the secret would be safest with her.</p>
<p>She would have to cancel on the ramen. Besides, she and Adrien were just friends, and he liked someone else. It's not like she was going on a date with Adrien.</p>
<p>Chat didn't notice her distress, however, and he continued. "More than anything, I'm concerned about planning it. I'm supposed to set it up, apparently."</p>
<p>"They just keep throwing curveballs your way, huh?"</p>
<p>"Yup. Again, I wish I would've had some warning. I have to pick out the food and the decorations and the spot."</p>
<p>"Oh, really?" The gears in her mind turned, bringing out the inner romantic in her. "Why don't you bring them here? It's beautiful during the evening, and it's such a stunning spot. Also-"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>She hadn't expected such a firm answer. "Why not?"</p>
<p>He looked away, as if embarrassed. "'Cause this is our spot."</p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p>Her face burned bright, and she couldn't face him anymore, choosing to stare at the city beneath her instead. Another blush because of Chat? It was starting to feel a little too familiar for her comfort.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Very surprised I managed to fit in another chapter today! Hope you enjoyed it. How do you think the date will go?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette held her phone away from her ear, ready to hear the explosion on the other side of the phone.</p>
<p>"What do you mean you have to cancel today?" yelled Alya. Had Marinette been any closer to her cell, her eardrums might have popped.</p>
<p>"Sorry, Al," said Marinette, not sorry at all. Protecting Chat was her top priority, so this was for the best. "Something came up. Maybe next time." She knew that Alya would not accept that answer without a fight, though.</p>
<p>"Have you forgotten that Adrien is going? This is your chance to talk to him! You know how hard it is for him to get permission from his father to hang out with us. We don't know when the next opportunity will arise. You have to come!"</p>
<p>"Have you forgotten that Adrien is interested in Kagami?"</p>
<p>Alya was silent for a moment, unable to deny his potential feelings for the fencer girl. Maybe Marinette wasn't the luckiest of bugs. On the same day that she lost Master Fu due to her mistakes, she had realized the high probability of Adrien liking Kagami after watching them flirt with one another. "But Marinette, they're just friends right now. You still-"</p>
<p>"I can't," she said, her voice cracking slightly. "I can't do it. I've tried so much for two years, but none of it has amounted to anything. You see the way he acts with her. She makes him feel comfortable. Meanwhile, I've had to reassure him several times that I don't <em>hate</em> him. It's not working. He doesn't have feelings for me, and he doesn't even know that I like him."</p>
<p>"But he could grow to love you! Don't be so pessimistic, Mari. You know that he already cares a lot about you."</p>
<p>"As a friend, sure. If even that. We've barely had a normal conversation, and to be honest, it hurts. Also, I feel even worse knowing that I'm putting Luka in the exact same position in which Adrien currently has me." It was true, but at least Luka had confessed his feelings to her. She didn't dare to do the same for Adrien, and now, it was too late. He had his eyes on someone else. She wished she could be as positive as Luka, but she knew attempting to do so would be dishonest to herself. "It's just exhausting."</p>
<p>She knew that if Alya were in her room with her right now, she would be hugging her. "I'm sure it does. I'm sorry, Marinette."</p>
<p>She sighed. "It's okay."</p>
<p>"So, you're giving up on him?"</p>
<p>"I mean, not exactly. If he shows interest in me, then, of course, I'll let him into my life, but I don't think that will happen, so I'm trying to be realistic. He's just not into clumsy, awkward, nervous girls, and Kagami is the opposite of that. Maybe we're better off as friends. At least then, I wouldn't be such a mess, and I wouldn't stutter around him all the time."</p>
<p>"Maybe." It was clear her best friend disagreed, but Alya knew better than to push Marinette when she was upset. "Are you okay?"</p>
<p>"I am. I'm bummed out, but it's not like I'm missing out on him. I'm just grateful he's in my life, even if it will never be romantic. Besides, I like Kagami, and if she makes him happy, then that's all that matters. Both of them are wonderful people, and they deserve the world."</p>
<p>"You're wonderful, too, Mari."</p>
<p>"Thanks, Alya. Anyway, I have to go. Tell everyone I say 'hello!' and that I'm sorry I couldn't make it. I'll make it up to all of you next time.</p>
<p>"I believe you, girl. We'll see you on Monday."</p>
<p>Marinette ended the call and stared at herself in the mirror as Tikki flew beside her. Since it was just Chat, and she didn't need to impress him, she wore a simple, yellow cotton tee, tucked into her jean shorts, and white sneakers. Nothing too flashy.</p>
<p>Not that it mattered. She knew that somehow, someway, the cameras would follow her and make a big deal out of anything. Journalists around Paris were prepared to publicize their date, and soon, Alya would find out and kill her for not telling her earlier. She could already imagine the hundreds of calls that awaited her following her date with Chat.</p>
<p>The whole ordeal still felt so surreal to her. What were the chances that <em>s</em><em>he</em> would win the raffle? Even more so, what were the chances that Chat Noir would be right? He had always claimed that one day, she would go on a date with him, and today proved him correct. Sort of. Maybe she wasn't going on a date with him in the way he expected, but he was right nonetheless. It didn't matter, though. She would make sure he would <em>never</em> find out about this.</p>
<p>"You look cute, Marinette!" Tikki praised, flying around her. "How do you feel? Nervous?"</p>
<p>"It's just my partner," she reminded her as she sprayed perfume onto herself. "Even Chat doesn't see it as a date."</p>
<p>"Still! It's your first date! That must be exciting, right?"</p>
<p>Marinette facepalmed at the realization. "Oh, my God. You're right. I can't believe my first date is with Chat Noir of all people."</p>
<p>"Fate's funny that way, huh?"</p>
<p>"If only fate had given me Adrien, instead," she muttered, brushing her hair from its tangles.</p>
<p>"If only..." Tikki hid a smug smirk of omniscience as Marinette regarded her reflection, stuck. "What's wrong?"</p>
<p>"Should I put my hair in a bun?"</p>
<p>"I think it would look nice!"</p>
<p>"Mm..."</p>
<p>"But I thought you weren't trying to impress him."</p>
<p>Marinette's cheeks flared with heat. "I-I'm not trying to do that! It's just that if I'm going to be publicized so much, I don't want to look too much like Ladybug. What if someone makes a connection between the pigtails?"</p>
<p>"Honestly, I'm surprised no one has figured it out yet," Tikki replied. "Especially since you're just as kind, beautiful, and special as Ladybug in your civilian form.</p>
<p>Tears brimmed in Marinette's eyes. She didn't expect to hear such sweetness from her Kwami now of all times. Sniffling, she said, "Tikki... now I have to reapply my eyeliner."</p>
<hr/>
<p>An hour later, she met with Helen through a secret door at the back of the convention center. Chat Noir was waiting for them inside as he entertained other members of the club, and Helen wanted to wait until seven to introduce Marinette to Chat. Just a few minutes left.</p>
<p>"You can't imagine how lucky you are!" said Helen as they navigated toward the club room. "With about three-hundred-thousand, your chances of winning this date were slim. Especially since you only entered once, right?"</p>
<p>"Right." <em>What an </em>unlucky<em> date</em>, Marinette thought to herself.</p>
<p>"You must be thrilled! Is this your first time meeting Chat?"</p>
<p>That was an understatement. "No, we've met a few times before. I've actually helped him during a couple of Akuma attacks."</p>
<p>"You're kidding!"</p>
<p>"Nope! It was a cool experience!"</p>
<p>"Hm, well, after this date, maybe he'll want to take you on more adventures," she teased, nudging Marinette's arm with her elbow. "Who knows? Maybe you'll even be his new Ladybug!"</p>
<p>Marinette laughed uncomfortably. "Ha, yeah...!" They stopped right outside of a door, and they could hear the commotion inside as fans screamed over Chat Noir's awful puns through a microphone. Of course, he was doing that. Marinette tried not to roll her eyes.</p>
<p>"Okay. One more minute. I'm so excited! You know, you're rather calm for someone who's about to go on a date with one of the coolest people on Earth."</p>
<p>"I'm freaking out on the inside. I swear," she replied. It was true. In her head, she wondered how much publicity they would receive.</p>
<p>"Well, you better keep it that way. The moment we walk in there, the TVi news cameras will zoom right onto your face."</p>
<p>Marinette froze. "I'm sorry, the <em>what</em>?" </p>
<p>"Amazing, right? Be prepared for reporters in your personal space. I can't believe how big this turned out to be!"</p>
<p>"I-I'm gonna be on television?" She felt her hands begin to tremble. This was not good. Maybe she could faint. Maybe she could run away now so that this date never happened. Maybe-</p>
<p>"Yup! Okay, it's time. C'mon!"</p>
<p>Before Marinette could slip another word into the conversation, she felt Helen pushing her into the packed room. Within seconds, camera flashes blinded her as she walked toward the stage on which two strangers and one familiar Kitty stood. </p>
<p>"Congratulations to Marinette Dupain-Cheng!" said one of the people on stage, likely one of the co-presidents her partner had mentioned to her. The crowd roared with applause, and she felt terribly overwhelmed at once. If not the news channel, the club members were recording her with their phones, documenting her and Chat's every movement. </p>
<p>Chat, ever the gentleman noticed her distress and rushed down the stairs to encourage her onto the stage.</p>
<p>"Marinette," he called, and hearing his voice was enough to soothe her. Just a bit. He looped an arm around hers and led her to the stage. "So you're the lucky girl?"</p>
<p>"You mean you're the lucky guy," she replied, feeling herself relax in his presence. He always made her feel safer. She met his green eyes which glistened with an easiness to them, and he seemed pleased that it was her. </p>
<p>Chat laughed. "Just as sassy as I remember. They've asked me to make a couple of statements about the donations and the hospital, but after that, we can leave. I look fur-ward to our date tonight."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've spoiled you guys with three chapters today! I don't usually write this fast, but I was too excited about the setup. Time for the date!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took half an hour for Chat to make his speech and answer questions, and another ten minutes for them to escape the building to the outside. Not only was Marinette overwhelmed by the number of people in the stuffy room, but her stomach ached for food. His fans were relentless, and the news media presence didn't help. People followed them outside, where yet another crowd awaited them with posters of Chat's face and flower bouquets. Marinette smiled and waved at them, but her inner Ladybug was screaming at her to get out of this situation. As if reading her mind, Chat Noir spared no time wrapping an arm around her waist and extending his baton.</p>
<p>"Sorry, everyone," he said to the crowd with his signature smirk. "We're gonna need a little privacy for our date." </p>
<p>With a wink, he launched them into the sky with his baton, and the two landed on the roof of the convention center where a large, brown basket lay. </p>
<p>"Is that for us?" she asked. </p>
<p>"It is, but we're not staying here for obvious reasons," he said, gesturing to the group of people below. </p>
<p>"Where to, then?"</p>
<p>"I thought it would be nice to let you choose. Being in a high place might scare some people, but having a picnic in a public park might get us too much attention. I wasn't sure what you'd be comfortable with, so I figured I should ask you." Wow. That was thoughtful of him to consider.</p>
<p>Slyness tugged at the corners of Marinette's lips. "What about the top of the Eiffel tower?" She almost laughed when his entire body stiffened, and he raised a hand to rub the back of his neck.</p>
<p>"T-the Eiffel Tower? Oh, you don't want to go <em>there</em>!" </p>
<p>"Why not? I think it'd be perfect."</p>
<p>He forced out laughter. "You know, that tower is actually really overrated. The view isn't even that great."</p>
<p>"Maybe for you. You're a superhero! You're always in the air," said Marinette with a faux-admiring tone.</p>
<p>"Well, yes, but, um...oh! There's also too much wind. And...and birds! Yeah. Lots of pigeons, so it's not very clean. You might lose your appetite."</p>
<p>Her stomach growled as if on cue. "I doubt that, but since you're so adamant, we can try something else." She pretended not to notice his discrete sigh of relief. Hm. He meant it last night. "Why not a rooftop overlooking the Canal Saint-Martin? If we're lucky, we'll find André and get ice cream for dessert."</p>
<p>"I like that idea. Let's just hope we can lose the reporters on our way there so that we can have a peaceful night. Do you mind holding the basket while I take us there?" he asked, holding it out to her.</p>
<p>"No problem."</p>
<p>"It is a little heavy, so be careful." He handed it to her slowly, as if he wasn't sure she would be able to handle the weight, but Marinette noticed this and grabbed it with the most neutral expression on her face possible. "You got it?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. It's not heavy at all."</p>
<p>His eyes widened with amazement. "Wow. You must be really strong. Do you work out a lot?"</p>
<p>"Something like that," she said with a smirk.</p>
<p>"Nice. You ready to go?"</p>
<p>"Lead the way, Ki-ah, Chat Noir!" He furrowed his eyebrows together, pensive, and she offered him a full, unconvincing smile. To her comfort, he didn't comment on it and drew her closer to him. Phew.</p>
<p>"Hold on tight."</p>
<p>He flew them over the crowd that noticed them immediately and started chasing after them in the streets below, but Chat was too fast, and within minutes he had lost them. Marinette enjoyed the feeling of being in the air in her civilian form as it allowed her to experience the grandness of the Paris skyline and the drops in her stomach as they jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Her costume numbed both of those feelings so they wouldn't distract her during Akuma attacks, but now she could just be a normal girl in the arms of a superhero, appreciating her magical city.</p>
<p>At last, they arrived at the canal, but as Marinette wished, he placed them on a rooftop beside it. A large tree stood between them and the canal, which provided them extra privacy from anyone below who might glance toward the sky. Chat took the basket from her and opened it, grabbing a red blanket and placing it on the roof.</p>
<p>"Would you like any help?" Marinette asked, feeling useless. </p>
<p>"No, no. I'm taking you out. Just sit and relax," he said, and she did so. </p>
<p>"It's been a while since we've seen each other," she said as he took some food out of the basket. Brie cheese, baguettes, penne pesto, chocolate-covered strawberries... Her mouth watered. </p>
<p>"I know! I don't think I've seen you since, um..."</p>
<p>"Weredad," she finished, and his ears drooped at the memory.</p>
<p>"About that...I know we're on a 'date,' and I don't mean to make things awkward, but-"</p>
<p>"Don't worry, Chat. I know you love Ladybug, and I promise I don't have any feelings for you. I think I was just confused at the time."</p>
<p>He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Really? So, you never liked me at all?"</p>
<p>"I think I just admired you a lot, and I mistook that for a crush. I'm sorry you had to save my dad because of my confusion."</p>
<p>He smiled at her and took out a metal cooler. "Don't sweat it. I'm just glad you and I can be friends."</p>
<p>"Me, too."</p>
<p>She watched him take out a small ice bag and pour its contents into the cooler, and then he pulled out a large, fancy bottle with a fizzy white drink inside. A concerned frown overtook her features.</p>
<p>"Um...that's not wine, is it?" Chat laughed at her reaction and turned the bottle to show her the label.</p>
<p>"It's not. Even if I wanted some, I'm only fifteen, so I couldn't buy it." Deep down, Ladybug was glowering at Chat Noir. Now she knew they were the same age. Not only that, but the apple cider itself gave her some insight into his civilian life.</p>
<p>"Monticello Sparkling Apple Cider? Isn't that, like, really expensive?" she asked as he poured it into a glass for her.</p>
<p>"Yeah, but my dad had a lot of these for his parties, so I didn't need to spend on it. He won't notice that I took one."</p>
<p>So Chat was rich.</p>
<p>He must have realized his mistakes because his face paled. "Oh, no. I've said too much." Marinette tried to smile, but it came out taut. "Please don't tell Ladybug about this. She'd kill me if she knew how much just slipped out of my mouth."</p>
<p>"I won't say a word." Her patience sizzled in the blood that boiled in her veins. He promised her that he would be careful, but it's not like she could reprimand him for this. Ladybug wasn't supposed to know, and Marinette wasn't supposed to care. </p>
<p>She tried convincing herself that this was okay. After all, she was the Guardian of the Miraculous box, and she had every right to know his identity, but she didn't want to know. Still, he shouldn't be so casual just because he felt comfortable with her civilian form. Whatever. Since he didn't do any actual harm, and since she didn't use that information to identify anyone, she decided to let it go. She might as well enjoy her time with Chat since they only spent professional time together.</p>
<p>"So how many times did you enter? I must admit I was surprised to see you when you walked through the door," he asked, trying to change the conversation.</p>
<p>"Just once. My friend encouraged me to participate, so here we are." He offered her the pasta, and she accepted it, surprised by how delicious it tasted. Did he cook this?</p>
<p>"Do I know her?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. It's Alya. Founder of the Ladyblog."</p>
<p>He nodded in recognition as he chewed. "Right. She's a cool girl, and that blog of hers is impressive."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I was supposed to hang out with her and a couple of friends tonight, but then I received the email about tonight."</p>
<p>His ears perked up. "Oh, really? Do they know you're here?"</p>
<p>"I didn't tell them why I canceled, but they must already know from the media. I turned off my phone. Otherwise, all we'd hear is my Jagged Stone ringtone on repeat from the calls."</p>
<p>Chat laughed. "I loved Jagged, too!"</p>
<p>"He's the best."</p>
<p>"Agreed. So, what are your friends like?"</p>
<p>"Well, you already know Alya. She's stubborn and pushy, but she's also the fiercest girl I know. She's passionate about her journalist interests, and she has such a big heart. There's also my friend, Nino. He's dating Alya."</p>
<p>"Really? I had no idea," Chat said.</p>
<p>"They're super cute together. Anyway, Nino's fun to be around because he's so relaxed. He's a talented DJ, too. He's such a pure soul, and I wouldn't change a thing about him."</p>
<p>"Sounds like the kind of guy I'd be friends with." </p>
<p>"Oh, I can definitely see that."</p>
<p>The two of them plopped more food into their mouth, and Chat Noir tried to hide his worry. Why hadn't she mentioned Adrien? Did she not consider him a friend? There was no way she could have known that he had canceled: he had done so right before entering the convention center. His heart sank at the thought of Marinette not valuing his friendship, and he wondered why everything seemed to go wrong with her. He thought she was amazing, but he always felt like he messed up around her, and he wasn't sure how to fix that.</p>
<p>"So, um," he began. "Were you planning on third-wheeling them tonight?"</p>
<p>"Nah. They're usually good at including me, but even if they made me third-wheel tonight, it's not like I'd be alone. Adrien Agreste is with them." Okay. So maybe she didn't hate him.</p>
<p>"The model?"</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes playfully. "No, the other one."</p>
<p>"Just making sure," he said with a smile. There it was again, that sassiness he never saw in Marinette otherwise. He was just being himself with her. Why was Adrien so different? "What's he like?"</p>
<p>He watched Marinette's eyes light with fervor, and the sight puzzled him. "Adrien? He's almost indescribable."</p>
<p>"Is that, um, a good thing or a bad thing?"</p>
<p>"A good thing! You'd think he would be stuck-up or rude because he comes from a wealthy family and knows a bunch of celebrities, but he's actually down-to-Earth."</p>
<p>Chat's ears tucked inward to his oblivion. "R-really?"</p>
<p>"Yes. He's just so warm and genuine. He also has a bunch of hobbies! Chinese, fencing, modeling, of course." There was so much admiration in her voice, catching him off guard. Was he that insecure that he didn't realize how much she cared for him? He promised himself to trust in Marinette's friendship more.</p>
<p>"He sounds like a great friend."</p>
<p>"Definitely, Oh! He also plays the piano."</p>
<p>"No way! Me, too. Maybe <em>I'm</em> Adrien Agreste," he said, immediately regretting the joke. Ladybug would lose her mind if she heard him say that. She didn't know who he was underneath the mask, but she would oppose any identity jokes. However, this was just Marinette, and she laughed in response, causing him to relax, too. He liked the sound of her laughter as he didn't hear it often enough in their everyday life. This was nice. When she settled down and wiped away her tears, she met Chat's gaze, unaware of the softness in his expression.</p>
<p>"Yeah, right."</p>
<p>"You don't see the resemblance? We're both handsome and athletic and play the piano."</p>
<p>She scoffed, something she never did around Adrien. "I don't remember having a crush on <em>you</em>."</p>
<p>As soon as the words left her lips, her face turned beet red, and she covered her mouth in embarrassment while Chat Noir stared at her, shocked. </p>
<p>Neither could react, however. They both heard the familiar sound of civilians screaming in the distance.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Muahahaha</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette and Chat Noir had never been more grateful for an Akuma attack in their life. In fact, Marinette promised to personally thank Hawkmoth for this one particular Akuma after defeating him. Perhaps she'd spare him a punch or two—something to show her gratitude. Meanwhile, Chat Noir was so aware of the pending chaos in his mind following Marinette's confession that his thoughts shut down into numbness. The revelation was there, but he refused to process it. Not right now when he needed to ensure her safety.</p>
<p>Chat jumped to his feet as the screams continued and helped Marinette up from her spot as he heard the Akuma in the distance.</p>
<p>"Come out, Kitty, Kitty, Kitty!" she exclaimed, a purring effect to her voice. "Wherever you are in Paris, I'll find you!"</p>
<p>"Why is she looking for you?" Marinette asked.</p>
<p>Before Chat could answer, the Akuma spoke once more. "Don't be afraid, <em>Chaton. </em>You'll be safe with me. I'm only after that undeserving Marinette Dupain-Cheng girl!"</p>
<p>"Ah. I spoke too soon."</p>
<p>"We need to hide you somewhere safe," said Chat. "I'll drop you off on your balcony, okay?" He pulled her close, but she began her protests before he could take them back to her house.</p>
<p>"But what if she finds out where I live? She might look for me there and hurt my parents!"</p>
<p>His grip on her loosened. "Hm, you're right, but I can't leave you here. She might find you and attack you."</p>
<p>"You could leave me in an alleyway below. If we spend too much time searching for a hiding place in Paris, we might run into her."</p>
<p>Chat hesitated at the thought. "I don't feel comfortable leaving you in an alley. There are dangers beyond Akumas."</p>
<p>"No one will find me. Besides, it's getting dark, and sunset is almost over. I'll be okay," she said, but he wasn't convinced. <em>Ugh</em>. She needed to transform, and he was too cautious for her. Curse him for doing his job of protecting Parisian citizens well. Her eyes landed on the red blanket. "Take me to the alley below. I can hide beneath that blanket, and maybe no one will notice me."</p>
<p>It was evident Chat thought that was a terrible plan, but the Akuma continued in the background, sounding close. "Marinette! Where are you hiding my precious kitty?"</p>
<p>"Fine," agreed Chat. He slipped the blanket from beneath the food and took Marinette to the closest alley, sitting her between two dumpsters. "I'm sorry, but you'll be safest in the middle of this where no one can see you. Give me one second, okay?" He placed the blanket over her.</p>
<p>"One second for what?" she asked, peeking, but he was already gone. Tikki flew out of her bag and sat in the darkness of her lap. "Am I supposed to wait for him?"</p>
<p>"I have no idea."</p>
<p>"And I have no time! I have to transform."</p>
<p>"I don't think that's a good idea. I think he's going to come back."</p>
<p>"But Tikki-"</p>
<p>A baton hit the concrete in front of her, and Chat slid down to her, carrying a pink rose. Was he flirting with her? Right now? During an Akuma attack? What happened to his "love" for Ladybug and protecting Marinette's feelings?</p>
<p>"I meant to give this to you earlier, but seeing as you'll be spending a while between two dumpsters, I thought this might help you breathe a little better beneath the blanket," he said, offering it to her.</p>
<p>Oh. He wasn't flirting.</p>
<p>"Thank you," she mumbled, embarrassed by her mental accusation.</p>
<p>"No problem. Stay safe, okay? I'll be back as soon as possible."</p>
<p>"Sure! I'll be here!"</p>
<p>Still reluctant to leave her there, Chat extended his baton and returned to the rooftops. He knew Ladybug would find him irresponsible for leaving Marinette in an alley, but he didn't have a better choice at the moment. He needed to deal with the Akuma if he wanted to protect his friend. </p>
<p><em>"I don't remember having a crush on </em>you<em>."</em></p>
<p>Oh, no. Nope. Not thinking about that right. The safety of Paris was his priority right now, and he needed to stay focused.</p>
<p>He followed the voice of the Akuma as he ran across the rooftops, surprised by how inviting it sounded rather than menacing. At least until it began spewing threats toward Marinette again. Why was it after her? He couldn't remember anything happening this morning at school that might have triggered it, and nothing explained why the Akuma received him with warmth, either.</p>
<p>To his horror, he noticed a couple of people lying on the ground at the Champs de Mars. He landed by a young boy and cradled him in his arms, his heart pounding against his chest with anxiety. The boy's eyes didn't open, no matter how much Chat shook him and called to him. He clenched his jaw, terrified, and placed a finger beneath the boy's nose. A sigh of relief escaped the superhero's lips. The child was still breathing. There were no bruises or cuts on him, and it seemed as though he were just asleep.  </p>
<p>Chat gently placed him back onto the grass and checked the rest of the victims to make sure they were okay. All of them were in the same condition as the first boy, which both relieved him and distressed him. Though none of them were hurt, they were vulnerable like this. He needed to capture the Akuma fast. Where was Ladybug?</p>
<p>"There you are," purred a voice behind him, and he jumped at the sound. He whirled around in a defensive stance, ready to attack, but he froze in confusion at the sight before him. A girl around his age wore an off-the-shoulder, knee-length black dress, a black rose necklace, cat eyeliner, and cat ears to finish the look. Another feline-themed Akuma? </p>
<p>"Let's make this quick, copycat," he said, twirling his baton with a smirk. "I have a date to return to."</p>
<p>She laughed, entirely at ease. "Oh, Kitty. Forget about that silly Marinette girl," she said, leaning into him to his surprise. "Call me Catnap. I should've won that raffle, and you're supposed to be on a date with me."</p>
<p>His eyes widened. "So that's what this is about? Why did you put those innocent civilians to sleep?"</p>
<p>"Oh, them? I know you'd never want me to hurt anyone, so I'm letting them nap until our date is over," she murmured, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck. He tried pushing her away, but her tail wrapped around the two of them. "We're gonna have such a lovely evening together, and I promise you won't even remember Marinette's name after I woo you. I'm quite the <em>cat-ch</em>!"</p>
<p>"Paw-don me for disappointing you," he said, twisting free of her tail. "But, I'm much more interested in a certain ladybug."</p>
<p>She glowered at him, and her long black nails, sharp like claws, curled into her hands. "I don't see that <em>insect</em> returning that interest."</p>
<p>"Meow-ch! She will one day! I know so."</p>
<p>A smirk formed on her lips. "Well, until then, why not play a game of cat-and-mouse with me?" she sang, turning to pounce away from him. </p>
<p>"This is kitten's play," he said to himself, chasing after her. She was quick under the effects of the Akuma transformation, though, and he found himself struggling to keep up to speed with her as she led his past the blurring trees. In under a minute, she'd reached the bottom of the Eiffel tower, meaning she was trapped. However, she simply giggled to herself before scaling the tower with her clawed hands, and he stood there for a moment, stupefied. He shook his head and continued the chase, following her to the top where he found her waiting for him.</p>
<p>"Won't you join me?" she asked. Catnap sat atop hundreds of black rose petals, and she had lit candles everywhere. His stomach growled at the sight of food she had prepared for him, but his attention returned to the mission.</p>
<p>"Where's the Akuma?"</p>
<p>"Why should I tell you?"</p>
<p>"Because if you really liked me, you'd know that I'm not a big fan of them," he said, approaching her.</p>
<p>She pouted. "Oh, that's quite <em>un-fur-tunate</em>. I'm afraid I can't tell you until we've had our first dance." </p>
<p>"Yeah, no. I need to get back to Marinette."</p>
<p>"You sure about that? You can either dance with me in the most romantic place in Paris, and I'll tell you where my Akuma is hidden, <em>or</em> I can take your Miraculous and hand it over to Hawkmoth. Which do you prefer, <em>Minou</em>?"</p>
<p>He eyed the necklace, suspicious. The Akuma had to be there. "All right. I see no harm to myself in dancing with you, though I must warn you. I have some killer moves."</p>
<p>A blushed Catnap's cheeks, and she stood up with a grin to wait for him. He offered her his hand, which she took eagerly, and he began waltzing with her. She placed her head on his chest as they danced, and he forced himself to be patient. He couldn't reach her necklace like this, and he didn't want to risk hurting her in the process.</p>
<p>"Ah, this is <em>purr-fect</em>. Don't you agree, my <em>Chaton</em>?"</p>
<p>"I think that nickname for him belongs to <em>me." </em>said a familiar voice, and Chat's heart warmed at the sound. Catnap raised her head to find Ladybug staring at her, yo-yo ready in a defensive stance. She glanced at him, eyeing his arms around Catnap, and he reddened at the situation. This looked back, and he'd need to explain that to her later. "Need some help getting out of her claws, <em>Chaton</em>?"</p>
<p>Catnap's nostrils flared with rage as she scowled at Ladybug. "Don't you dare call him-"</p>
<p>"I think I'm good, Bugaboo! Cataclysm!" He took advantage of Catnap's distraction and reached for her necklace, which disintegrated at his touch, but nothing happened. He turned to her with a sheepish grin. "Oops?"</p>
<p>The corner of her lip tugged upward. "That's not how this dance goes," she said, twirling them around before letting herself dip in Chat's arms. With an outstretched arm, she grabbed a handful of dried rose petals, crushed them in her fist, and sprinkled them over him. Within seconds, his eyes began to droop, and Catnap stood back to let him fall with a smug expression on her face. "Oops."</p>
<p>Ladybug noticed the wobble in his legs in time and jumped to catch him, letting his head fall onto her lap as he lost his consciousness. "Chat? Chat! C'mon, Kitty. Wake up!" She jerked her head in Catnap's direction. "What did you do to him?"</p>
<p>"I'm not a fan of bad cats. Since he won't cooperate, this will make taking his Miraculous much easier."</p>
<p>Ladybug laughed. "You're not laying another finger on him, and you're not taking either of our Miraculous." She threw her yo-yo in the air. "Lucky Charm!" A flash of pink above her revealed a long piece of fabric, and she scrunched her eyebrows as it fell into her hands. What was she supposed to do with a piece of cloth? She looked around, trying to find any kind of hint about its use, but nothing came to mind.</p>
<p>"Ha! Do you think that's going to defeat me with that? I'd love to see you try, <em>bug</em>."</p>
<p>Ladybug shrugged, unaffected by the threats. "I'll figure it out. Don't worry," she said before lunging for Catnap. The two girls wrestled above the roses as Ladybug tried searching for the source of the Akuma on the girl. It could have been anywhere. She tried ripping at the dress and the cat ears, but neither proved fruitful, and the latter injured Catnap. Nothing was working. At this rate, Ladybug was simply dodging the villain's attempts at putting her to sleep.</p>
<p>A beep caught their attention, and the two girls turned to find Chat's ring flashing. Oh, no! </p>
<p>"Silly Insect! You forgot about your transformations. I just need to wait a few minutes to grab your Miraculous and deliver them to Hawkmoth!" The two continued to fight against each other as Ladybug's nerves began to unravel. She needed to think fast and get out of here. She needed to get Chat to safety, too!</p>
<p>"I don't have time for this!" she yelled at last, frustrated. She tossed her yo-yo string around Catnap, ensuring she wouldn't be able to move.</p>
<p>"Who do you think you are? Let me go!" </p>
<p>Ladybug ignored her cries of rage and yanked her into a nearby elevator, removing the string around her once she was inside. "I'll deal with you later. Have a safe trip down!" With a press of a button, Catnap was traveling to the bottom of the tower. That would buy enough time for now.</p>
<p>She returned to Chat Noir and lifted him, encircling a firm grip around him, but it was difficult as he slumped against her. His ring beeped again, more frantically this time. <em>Deep breaths</em>, she said to herself. She leaped off of the Eiffel Tower with him in her grasp, and she led them to some nearby rooftops. The beep of her earrings began, and she felt her breathing quicken with anxiety. Oh, no, no, no, no, no. They couldn't find out their identities like this. He wasn't even awake!</p>
<p>An empty alley caught Ladybug's attention, and she took Chat Noir there, sitting him against a wall. His ring beeped like crazy, threatening to reveal the boy beneath the mask at any second. This was not good. She didn't have time for a plan. She needed all the luck she could get.</p>
<p>Oh! The lucky charm!</p>
<p>She looked around to ensure their privacy before ripping the fabric in half, proceeding to tie one piece around Chat's eyes and the other half around her own. The beeping on his part ended, and even with the cover, she saw a flash of green as Chat Noir's transformation came undone.</p>
<p>"Spots off," she said, knowing there was no need to prolong the inevitable.</p>
<p>"Marinette? What's going on?" asked Tikki.</p>
<p>"Sugarcube! This is a surprise." Marinette recognized the voice as Plagg's.</p>
<p>"What are <em>you</em> doing here?" Tikki asked, followed by a gasp. "C-Chat Noir? Why is he in his civilian form?"</p>
<p>"No time to explain," said Marinette. "Catnap put our kitty into a deep cat nap, and I don't know how to wake him up. We had to detransform. I didn't have another choice." </p>
<p>"You don't wanna sneak a peek, Marinette? You'd be surprised at how handsome Chat is beneath the mask," the black Kwami said.</p>
<p>"Plagg!" Tikki and Marinette said.</p>
<p>"Okay, okay. Sorry. Tough crowd."</p>
<p>"Maybe he needs a kiss to wake up?"</p>
<p>Marinette groaned at the suggestion. "Not you, too, Tikki. I don't need jokes right now."</p>
<p>"I wasn't joking."</p>
<p>An awkward silence ensued. "Oh."</p>
<p>"It has worked before, and I know <em>he </em>wouldn't mind," said Plagg, and Marinette suppressed another groan. "Hey, I'm just being honest."</p>
<p>"Ugh. Fine. I'll do it, but just—just look away. This is embarrassing enough as it is." After a deep sigh, she reached out in the darkness, and her hands landed on a button-down shirt. She almost flinched. This was too real for her. Her fingers moved upwards, finding Chat's cheeks, and her face burned. Touching his civilian form was more intimate than she had ever imagined because, without the mask, it was just him and his ridiculously soft skin. She leaned in closer to him and felt the warmth of him breathing through his nose. A familiar scent filled her nose, and she realized he must use the perfume from Adrien's fragrance ad. At least he had taste.</p>
<p>She grimaced as the memory of her confession from earlier. This was not the time to think about that, and it's not like it mattered. She'd told Chat, not Adrien.</p>
<p>Focus. Marinette forced herself forward, and she pressed her lips against Chat Noir's, patient for any kind of reaction. As always—she hated that it seemed like always at this point—they were soft. She felt him stir beneath her kiss after a few seconds, and she pulled away, ready to answer his questions. </p>
<p>She didn't, however, expect him to lunge at her and hiss.</p>
<p>Within moments of regaining consciousness, he had tossed himself at her as she squeaked in surprise, and he pinned her wrists against the cement. "What's going on?" he demanded.</p>
<p>"Chat! It's me! Ladybug!"</p>
<p>He was quiet for a moment, and his grip on her loosened. "Milady?"</p>
<p>"Yes! Now get off of me!"</p>
<p>"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to attack you!" He reached for her hands and helped her back into their original sitting positions. "Is there something covering my eyes?"</p>
<p>Anticipating his next move, Marinette grabbed his hands once more. "Don't take it off!"</p>
<p>"Why not?"</p>
<p>"Because we're both detransformed."</p>
<p>Adrien sat in stunned silence, now hyperaware of the absence of his suit. Detransformed? What had happened? He remembered dancing with Catnap and then—oh. "D-do you know who I am?"</p>
<p>"No, Kitty. I can't see you either."</p>
<p>He couldn't tell if he was relieved or not. Even though she couldn't see him, he smirked. "Would you like to?"</p>
<p>"Chat!"</p>
<p>"She doesn't take jokes very well," said Plagg, sitting on Adrien's shoulder, but he almost fell over when Adrien jumped in realization.</p>
<p>"You're in your civilian form! I didn't hurt you, did I? Did your head hit the ground?" He extended a hand toward her, placing it on the back of her head.</p>
<p>"I'm fine, Chat." His hand burned then as he realized he was touching Ladybug. Without the costume. The girl with whom he had fallen in love. He yanked his hand away as if he'd been injured, and he tried to stabilize his breathing. "You okay?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. Just a little disoriented, is all," he lied. He couldn't help the growing smile on his lips.</p>
<p>"You, um, you sound familiar," Ladybug said. Without the magic of their costumes, something about Chat's voice reminded her of someone else's.</p>
<p>"So do you."</p>
<p>She shouldn't have pointed that detail out, so she cleared her throat, uncomfortable. "Maybe we shouldn't be thinking about that. Do you have food for Plagg?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. Do you have enough for Tikki? Speaking of which... Hello, Tikki!"</p>
<p>"Hi, A-ah, er, Chat!" Tikki said. Marinette and Adrien both froze in their spots. Marinette now knew that Chat's first name started with an "A." "Sorry. I'm so sorry!"</p>
<p>"C'mon Tikki. Aren't you supposed to be the responsible one?" said Plagg, but no one laughed at his ill-timed tease.</p>
<p>"It's okay," Marinette assured her Kwami, but she wondered if she said it more so to reassure herself. It was actually not okay. At all. And this time, it wasn't even Chat's fault. If she thought about it too much, though, she would spontaneously combust, and Paris needed her right now, so she tried to forget about it. "Yes, <em>Chat. </em>I brought food for her." She made sure to emphasize his superhero name, to both of their comforts. "We'll let them recharge, and then we can defeat Catnap."</p>
<p>"Okay." His voice was faint, and she knew he was worried about Tikki's mistake, but mentioning it would only make things worse. The two of them gave their Kwami's food, and no one spoke another word. The air hung with too much tension, anyway.</p>
<p>Today was <em>not </em>going well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hehe, I'm a little too mean to Marinette and Adrien. I hope you guys are enjoying this so far! Let me know what you think! I promise I'm reading all of your comments so far, and I wanted to say thank you for your support so far! You guys really are too sweet.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, do you know why that girl was Akumatized?" Ladybug asked Chat once they reached the bottom of the Eiffel Tower. Neither had mentioned Tikki's accidental hint toward his name, but the thought lingered in the back of their minds.</p><p>"She's upset that she didn't win the raffle, naturally," he began, spinning his tail around in his hand with a cheeky grin. "I don't blame her given my charm and good-looks and-"</p><p>Ladybug groaned into her palm, interrupting his arrogant spiel. "I <em>knew </em>this was all a bad idea. Why didn't we think about this beforehand and saved ourselves the trouble? We should've never said 'yes.'"</p><p>He swung an arm around her, but she was too preoccupied with her mental turmoil to notice his touch. "Sure, but remember that we also said that someone might've been Akumatized if we had tried canceling the date. Either way, Hawkmoth would've found someone."</p><p>"That's true. Ugh. When this is all over, you need to have a serious discussion with The Kitty Noirs about making plans for us. I find it incredibly rude that they did all of this without our say."</p><p>"I don't think they meant any harm."</p><p>"And yet look at where we are," she grumbled. "Speaking of Catnap, we need to fix this soon. Ready to go, Chaton?"</p><p>He swept his hand in the air and bowed in front of her, but his smile didn't reach his eyes. "After you, Milady."</p><hr/><p>Finding the Akuma hadn't been as difficult as they'd anticipated. It was in a bouquet of black roses, and Chat Noir used his Cataclysm on it while Ladybug held Catnap with her yo-yo. The battle was over within minutes.</p><p>Comforting the girl, who thought Chat Noir would never forgive her for the Akumatization, was difficult, but not impossible. He assured her that he knew she meant no harm and that Hawkmoth was to blame. Then she apologized to Ladybug because she hadn't intended to come between their love. To that, Ladybug had no words.</p><p>However, there was an uneasiness that hung between the superhero duo as they watched the young girl step into her mom's car from the Eiffel Tower. Forgetting three of Chat Noir's civilian facts? That was impossible, no matter how much she tried. Her cure couldn't fix everything.</p><p>"Milady..." began Chat Noir as the victim's mother drove home, and Ladybug turned to him, confused by the slight panic in his tone. </p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>He fidgeted with the bell around his neck. "Can we meet here around ten? I need to talk to you," The quiver in his words made her heart skip a beat.</p><p>"About what?" </p><p>He opened his mouth to speak, but his ring flashed, threatening them with its limited time. "Not now. I have to get back to my date, and I'm about to detransform, but I really want to meet with you. Can I count on seeing you? It's important to me."</p><p>"Of course, but I have to admit that you're scaring me," she said, stepping closer to him. He stood stiff as a rod, contrasting his usual easygoing nature. "Is everything okay?"</p><p>"I hope so," he mumbled, and his ring flashed again. "I'll see you later, okay?"</p><p>"Sounds good. I'll leave first so you can recharge Plagg in privacy. Bug out!"</p><p>"See you soon," she heard him say as she lept off the Eiffel Tower. As she made her way back to the alleyway, her heart hammered against her chest. What did Chat need to talk about that was so pressing? She couldn't remember the last time she had seen him so distressed.</p><p>Could he have peeked while they had detransformed? Her breathing stopped for a moment, but it soon resumed. What a silly thought. He wouldn't do that to her, and if he <em>did </em>know, there was no way he'd be able to keep that from her. Chat loved her, and she doubted he'd be able to contain his excitement at uncovering the truth.</p><p>There was no point in worrying now. Chat would be close behind her after transforming, and she needed to return to her spot as Marinette. She found the alleyway in which her partner had left her, slipped under the blanket, and called off her transformation. A distraught Kwami appeared before her.</p><p>"Marinette! I'm so, so sorry about earlier!" She looked like she wanted to cry. "I know how important it is to you that you both hide your identities, and I would never do anything to jeopardize that on purpose!"</p><p>"Tikki," Marinette called, reaching a hand out for her. She sat down with her big, bright blue eyes, and Marinette couldn't find it within herself to be angry. "It's okay. I know it was an accident."</p><p>"I know, but I feel so bad! Things were already risky with the two of you in your civilian forms, and I just made it worse! Chat paled the moment I gave that away! I feel so bad!"</p><p>"You don't have to worry. I mean it. I'm a little upset that I know three things about Chat Noir now, but it can't be helped."</p><p>"You're not gonna try to figure out who he is, will you?"</p><p>"In his dreams! I'm just surprised I was able to hear that first letter at all. Isn't there some kind of magic that protects me from finding out his identity from you guys?"</p><p>"Er, about that-"</p><p>A shadow overhead interrupted Marinette, and she squeaked as Chat Noir landed in front of her. She felt Tikki shove herself into her purse.</p><p>"Marinette! Thank God you're safe," he breathed. "Were you okay while I was gone?" He offered no indication that he'd heard her conversation with Tikki. She sighed in relief and accepted his hand in raising her to her feet.</p><p>"Yes. Thank you! How's the Akuma victim?"</p><p>"She's fine. Ladybug and I made sure she left with her family."</p><p>"I'm glad to hear that, but next time, schedule your dates <em>around </em>your Akumas," she teased, and his stiff shoulders loosened. She noticed that he was acting a bit off, but she didn't ask him about it right now. In an hour, she'd know.</p><p>"Ah, I haven't been a very good date to you, what with me leaping around Paris fighting evil. Do you think you can <em>fur</em>-give me, Princess?" he asked, the light returning to his eyes. </p><p>"<em>Purr</em>-haps. As long as that brie cheese hasn't gone bad in this heat, I won't tell the press you broke my heart."</p><p>"Then shall we continue?"</p><p>Without a single word, the two gravitated toward each other like it was the most natural thing in the world, and he returned them to the rooftop on which they had had their date. To their disappointment, they found several pigeons pecking at the remaining food, and Chat released an exhausted sigh.</p><p>"So much for pigeons at the Eiffel Tower. We should've just gone there," Marinette joked, trying to lift the tension, but he seemed frustrated. "You alright?"</p><p>"I'm sorry everything's going wrong for us. I'm just a ball of bad luck," he muttered. "I can't even get this date right, and I know you don't mind because you're an amazing girl, Marinette, but that's exactly why you deserved something better than this poor excuse of a date, and I couldn't give that to you, and all I've ever done is inconvenienced you, from asking you to help with Evillustrator to Akumatizing your dad, to making you sit between two dumpsters, and-"</p><p>"Chat!" she interrupted, appalled by his massive apology. Not once had she blamed him or resented him for any of the things of which he spoke, and it alarmed her that he thought so poorly of himself. "I'm not upset with you at all. Did I do something to make you think so?"</p><p>"No, but that's exactly it! You <em>should </em>be upset with me. You had to miss out on seeing your friends because of me, and you're also probably starving."</p><p>She placed a firm hand on his shoulder, waiting until he met her gaze. "Don't say that. First of all, Alya was the one that insisted I join, so it's because of her that I'm here. Anyway, I also agreed, so I'm partly responsible for coming. Second of all, I understand that you need to take care of Paris. What kind of a hero would you have been if you had stayed with me rather than protecting innocent people from harm? And even then, you refused to leave me until you were sure I'd be safe by myself!"</p><p>He shifted from foot to foot, unconvinced but less tense than he had been a moment ago. "But that doesn't change the fact that you're still hungry. We can't eat any of this anymore," he said, gesturing to the food. Marinette raised an eyebrow and looked at the remaining food. </p><p>"That's not an issue at all. Let's clean up and put everything in the basket, and then we can head over to my place. I'll bring up some food from the bakery, okay?"</p><p>His eyes widened. "What? I can't ask you to do that! I've already bothered you eno-"</p><p>"Chat Noir." She almost glared at him, catching his attention. "You're never a bother to me."</p><p>The two stared at each other for a second as Chat allowed the thick negativity to dissolve in his chest. "Are you sure this is okay?"</p><p>"Of course, it is. I'm your date, too, and I'd be more than happy to treat you. Besides, you needed to take me back at some point, right?"</p><p>"Right," he smiled. "Thank you, Marinette. You seem like the kind of girl that has a solution to everything."</p><hr/><p>An hour later, the two sat on her balcony, finishing their spinach quiche from the bakery below as the stars sparkled above their heads. The breeze delivered a refreshing quality to the air, and the crickets composed an orchestral show for them. It would have been the perfect, most romantic atmosphere for anyone except these two, oblivious teenagers.</p><p>Chat Noir stole several glances at his dear friend, conflicted by her confession earlier. On the one hand, he was relieved that she thought highly of him and that he meant a lot to her as Adrien. He had spent so long wondering whether she even liked him as a person, and now, none of that doubt festered in his mind. They had just spent a lovely date together, even if it wasn't romantic, and he enjoyed seeing her entirely at ease. Beneath her usual nervousness around him was a layer of self-confidence, humor, and altruism of which he would never tire.</p><p>However, all of that would melt when she met him in her civilian form on Monday once more, and he dreaded that, knowing fully well that he didn't share the same feelings Marinette held for him.</p><p>Well...</p><p>It's not like he'd never considered it. The thought had been in the back of his mind, a passive, fleeting, occasional thought without consequences. Marinette was easily the prettiest girl in their class, and she always stood up for others, and she had such a big heart. She reminded him of Ladybug in so many ways seeing, but that also meant the possibility of rejection. She was his everyday Ladybug, and if his real partner didn't want him, why would Marinette? Perhaps that's why he had never even bothered himself with the possible heartache of liking her.</p><p>But that was dumb because she <em>did </em>like him. She had told him herself. By accident. He wasn't supposed to know.</p><p>Had she ever planned on telling him the truth?</p><p>More importantly, if Marinette could like someone like Adrien, and if she reminded him of Ladybug, did that mean that Ladybug could like his civilian form, too? If A equaled B and B equaled C, then A must equal C, too. Right?</p><p>The idea didn't make him as happy as he thought it would.</p><p>Adrien Agreste wore more of a mask than Chat Noir did, and he knew that portraying only that side to whomever he loved wouldn't suffice for him. He wanted someone to love him for both, and for Ladybug to love his most reserved side agonized him. Being Chat Noir liberated him in so many ways, and he wanted to be comfortable like that all the time.</p><p>Even so, the more he spent time with Marinette on her balcony, the less his heart hurt. She was genuine, and she had made it clear that she liked him for his character underneath his model mask. He couldn't imagine her falling in love with someone that didn't deserve someone like her, given how full of life he thought her, and that made his heart swell with flattery. She liked him. Wow.</p><p>But there was nothing he could do about it because he was in love with Ladybug. </p><p>He wouldn't break her heart, and now that he knew she <em>did </em>enjoy his presence, he would further their friendship instead, and he hoped with all of his might that she would grow to be comfortable around him. He knew they could be close. So, so close. </p><p>Meanwhile, Marinette was sweating bullets in remembering her confession. What if Chat Noir knew Adrien well as a superhero. Or worse! What if he knew Adrien outside of his mask? What if he told him? What if Adrien <em>confronted </em>her about it? But Chat Noir wouldn't do that to her...or would he? She would have to lie, but then Adrien would wonder why Chat had lied to him when in reality he hadn't because it was the truth because she actually did like Adrien Agreste and now Chat noir, the boy who'd been in love with her in her red and black dots, knew all about her crush and if he ever found out that she was in love with Adrien Agreste with whom it was almost impossible to compete, he would be devastated, but if Chat Noir <em>did </em>know Adrien and told him about her crush, then that meant she probably knew his civilian form, and-</p><p>"Marinette?"</p><p>"Y-yes?" She piped, breaking free from her bubble of anxiety. </p><p>"I hate to cut things short 'cause things have gone so well, but I need to meet up with Ladybug in a couple of minutes."</p><p>She sighed, relieved that she no longer had to see him anymore until she remembered that she <em>was</em> Ladybug.</p><p>"Oh, okay! Then I'll let you be on your way," she said as he rose from his spot and prepared his baton.</p><p>He picked up her hand, as if by instinct, but then he froze as if unsure of what to do with it. A strange mixture of emotions passed through his face before settling on politeness, and he gave her hand a small squeeze. Okay...</p><p>"Maybe we'll do this again sometime," he said with a smirk, looking much more like the Kitty she knew. "I'll let you know when we have the next raffle."</p><p>"We'll see if I make the mistake of entering again," she joked, drawing a small chuckle from him. He waved to leave, but Marinette found herself reaching for his tail for a gentle tug. "Wait. Chat."</p><p>His ears perked up. "Yeah?"</p><p>"About earlier..." By the look on his face, he knew exactly what she was talking about. "Please don't tell him. Not that you would know him or anything, but...I don't want him to know."</p><p>He offered her a tight smile. "Of course."</p><p>"Thank you, Chat. I'll see you later."</p><p>He nodded once, but he stayed in his spot for another moment, scrutinizing her. "Marinette."</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>His tail swung behind him. "I hope I'm not overstepping my boundaries, and you don't have to tell me if you're not comfortable, but I'm curious as to why don't you want him to know?" She tensed at the question and wrapped her arms around herself. He watched sadness flood into her blue eyes, like waves submerging her in sorrow.</p><p>"I just—I don't think he'll ever see me as anything more than a friend."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"Because he's this wonderful ray of sunshine, and I'm just me. I'm a clumsy, awkward mess around him, and he deserves better. I guess that's why I've never told him to his face, and that's why I probably never will. He deserves someone more confident and assertive in herself." She sighed until she'd emptied her lungs of oxygen, but she wasn't sure she wanted to breathe anymore. "Besides, I'm pretty sure he has a thing with Kagami, now."</p><p>Chat Noir regarded her and listened to the tremor in her voice. She liked him, and it was hurting her. He was hurting her.</p><p>"I'm sorry," he mumbled, letting the heaviness of his remorse coat his every syllable. </p><p>Marinette raised her gaze to her Kitty, feeling just as guilty as he secretly felt, knowing she'd never returned his feelings. She offered him her best smile, but neither of them believed it.</p><p>"It's okay. Maybe we'll run into each other soon. You shouldn't keep your lady waiting."</p><p>He chuckled as if she'd just delivered a joke, but it still sounded faint. "It's funny you say that. I think <em>I'm </em>the one who's waiting on her."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Honestly, I just started writing this for fun, but now I feel more invested in this story than I had originally planned. I'm really excited to share everything with you, and I hope you're enjoying their inner thoughts! I love exploring the psychology of Marinette and Adrien. Sorry for the late update—this is more of a side project, and I've been trying to focus on my main, unrelated-to-Miraculous book. My writing spree last week also led to terrible carpal tunnel, so that's my life right now. Even typing right now hurts, hooray! Hope you guys are okay! Make sure to let me know what you think so far!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>If I'm being honest, you guys are not the only ones surprised by the twist in Chat Noir's conversation—I didn't think I'd incorporate Hawkmoth into this fic, but here we are. The idea just came upon me. We'll see what happens, teehee.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ladybug didn't scramble. Not usually. She embodied grace and dignity in her every movement, from jumping off of buildings to avoiding attacks to waving to her loving civilians. Her confidence allowed her the privilege of taking her time with most affairs since she knew that no matter what, Chat Noir and her would always win.</p><p>However, she was also punctual when it came to being Ladybug, and since Chat Noir had left a few minutes after their agreed meeting time, she needed to scramble. </p><p>She'd never ran and jumped and tripped and leaped and crouched and dodged and skidded and rushed so fast in her life. With the bad luck that coated the entirety of her day, the last thing she needed was for Chat to question discrepancies in her behavior. She would allow herself the pleasure of a typical night with him.</p><p>Except for the fact that he wanted to have a serious conversation, whatever that meant.</p><p>He wasn't the serious type at all. Spending time with him was as liberating as flying through the Parisian sky in her superhero suit, as warm as basking beneath the warmth of the summer sun, and as sweet as the family pastries that melted in her mouth. He was the most easygoing boy she had ever met—even Nino fell victim to his anxieties and stress sometimes! But Chat and seriousness? The two were antonyms.</p><p>She tumbled onto the top of the Eiffel Tower, which Catnap had decorated with her visual displays of affection for Chat just under two hours ago. She thanked the heavens above for granting her punctuality, and she settled herself on a ledge, panting as though she had run a marathon. Keeping her breathing in check worked to no avail.</p><p>"Milady?"</p><p>She turned around to find her partner, swift as a fox and quiet as a mouse, standing a foot behind her. The pair exchanged soft smiles. "Hey, Kitty."</p><p>A questioning smirk slid across his lips as he lowered himself beside her. "Were you running laps around Paris for fun? I don't think I've ever seen you out of breath like this before."</p><p>"What? I'm not out of breath," she lied, trying to regulate herself while laughed his musical, laidback laughter.</p><p>"If you say so," he snickered, but the playfulness in his face dissolved into something darker, and he kicked his feet back and forth in a nervous movement. The lights around them blurred until they were nothing against the nighttime sky, leaving the two in a bubble of unfamiliar tension. Ladybug searched his face for hints because she always knew how to read him well, but right now, she couldn't decipher any of the rigid muscles in his face. The worry lines on his forehead taunted her as if in morse code.</p><p>"You said you needed to talk to me about something," she said. There. To the point. There was no use in beating around the bush with Chat.</p><p>He took a moment to reply, soaking in the comfort of the breeze that tousled his hair further into messiness. When his eyes met hers, their intensity radiated into her, and her hands became clammy. Something was wrong.</p><p>"A few things, actually. Let's start small."</p><p>She squirmed in her spot. "Okay."</p><p>"So, about my date today..."</p><p>Her mind immediately went to her confession, and her pulse drummed inside her ears. He wasn't going to spill her secret to her, was he? Well, it technically wouldn't count since she was Marinette, but he didn't know that. Or what if he knew that Adrien didn't like her? What if he was asking Ladybug for support on what to tell Marinette?</p><p>"You're gonna be mad at me," he said, fumbling with the tail that emerged from between his legs. "I revealed two details about my civilian life to Marinette during our date."</p><p>"You did?" she asked, feigning surprise. She should've been angry with him for compromising himself like so, but the fact that he told her about it lessened her irritation. At least he hadn't mentioned Adrien. She clasped her hands over a gasp for a theatrical effect, and he took the bait. "She didn't find out your identity, did she?"</p><p>His eyes widened, and he shook his hands in front of her, desperate to erase a fear she didn't even have. "No, no! She didn't. At least, I don't think she did." Ladybug watched him replay their night in his mind, but he found nothing that incriminated him. In fact, he sighed in relief as something clicked, but she had no idea what it could be. "Actually, she definitely doesn't know my identity."</p><p>"How are you so sure?"</p><p>"Because if she did, she wouldn't have, um, well—I can't tell you."</p><p>At this, Ladybug furrowed her eyebrows. Did something happen during their date that she missed? "She wouldn't have what?"</p><p>"I shouldn't tell you. Not unless..." His words trailed off once more, flooded with uncertainty and unease. The vagueness was killing her.</p><p>"Unless what?"</p><p>"Well, that leads me to my next point."</p><p>"Which is?"</p><p>He paused and shut his eyes as if bracing himself. "If I told you, I'd be revealing my identity to you..."</p><p>Marinette racked her memories for something during their date, anything, but none of it made sense. Nothing in their conversation was enough to expose his civilian self. Why wouldn't Marinette see it if she and Ladybug were the same person? What could Ladybug know that Marinette couldn't?</p><p>"What about it?" she asked, trying not to overthink the matter. After all, it's not like-</p><p>"I want you to know who I am."</p><p>She almost choked on her saliva. "W-what?"</p><p>"I mean it." He wasn't looking at her anymore, and his green eyes flickered with worry, excitement, and restlessness. "If anyone is going to find out my identity, I want you to be the first one. You're my partner, and even more than that, you're my best friend. I trust you with all of my heart."</p><p>A sigh escaped into the air. "Is this why we're here?" she asked, rising from her spot and crossing her arms in disappointment toward him."It's late, Chat. I've had a long, stressful day, and you know perfectly well how I feel about that. You also know what that would mean, right? I would have to take your Miraculous, and that's the last thing I want to do. I'm keeping our identities a secret to keep you safe. Why can't you understand that?"</p><p>Chat joined her to her feet and squeezed her forearms to assuage her that he knew all of those things. "I know, Milady. But-"</p><p>She brushed off his hands. No amount of affection would sway her otherwise—losing him was unacceptable. "No, Chat. No 'but's. You know that would be dangerous, and I won't put you in a vulnerable position. I won't do it."</p><p>"Ladybug," he murmured with his large, emerald eyes that glowed like torches.</p><p>Oh, no. Chat rarely called her anything but 'Milady,' and he certainly didn't use <em>that </em>tone on her unless he needed to do so. He reached out to her so that the back of his hand swept past her cheek, and his thumb rubbed her cheekbone. She couldn't help but melt into it.</p><p>"What?" she asked, slightly annoyed that she allowed herself to indulge in the comfort of his touch.</p><p>"I know that it's dangerous. I know you don't want us to know each other's identities because of that reason. I respect you and your needs more than anything, especially now that you're the Guardian. You must <em>know </em>I know that, right?"</p><p>"If you did, you wouldn't be asking me right now."</p><p>"Actually, I'm asking you for this <em>despite </em>knowing all of those things because I need to tell you something, but I can't tell you what it is without revealing my identity."</p><p>"Chat, nothing is worth risking-" He interrupted her.</p><p>"Milady."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>He took a deep breath. "I might know Hawkmoth's identity."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ladybug’s head swayed as she stood on the edge of the Eiffel Tower. The night lights had never dizzied her to the point of near vertigo, and the space between the concrete below and her altitude had never seemed like such a menace.</p><p>"W-what?"</p><p>His eyes flickered between hers, trying to gauge her reaction before continuing. "I can tell you who I think it is, but if you want the details, I'd have to tell you who I am."</p><p>Oh <em>no</em>. She wasn't ready for this. She had imagined their revelation millions of times, but she had always assumed it would take place in the future <em>after </em>they had defeated Hawkmoth. Besides, what could have possibly happened in Chat's civilian life that would lead to him figuring out the identity of their enemy? </p><p>"Ladybug?" he called when she didn't respond. She dared a glance his way, worried that if she stared at him for too long, he would detransform, and then she would really know the boy beneath the mask.</p><p>"How long have you known?" she choked out after another minute. </p><p>He bit his lip, nervous. "A few hours. Right before my date began." She replayed the last few hours in her mind; the two had spent every moment together, and he had offered no indication that he knew of Hawkmoth's identity, whether she stood with him as Marinette or Ladybug.</p><p>"Hours?" Her ears grew hot with irritation. "This is important! Why didn't you cancel the date and tell me sooner?"</p><p>"I was scared.”</p><p>“Scared? You looked fine while we fought Catnap!”</p><p>“Because I didn’t want to think about it! If it's who I think it is, it changes a lot of things, and someone I care about in my civilian life would get hurt." Worry filled his eyes, dampening Ladybug's vexation.</p><p>“Ugh…” She raised her hand to her lips and gnawed on her thumb while pacing the top of the tower. "<em>How </em> do you know?"</p><p>"Well, I saw something. Or rather... someone."</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>Chat looked down. "Nooroo."</p><p>"<em>Nooroo</em>?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Oh, no. Ladybug sat herself down, no longer sure that she’d be able to stand without passing out. Chat followed suit, and she immediately leaned against him, feeling sick. She should’ve felt happy. She should’ve felt excited, even. For years, she’d been fighting Hawkmoth with the end goal of obtaining his Miraculous, and now that they were so close, she felt distressed. Chat didn’t miss the green pallor beneath her mask.</p><p>“Milady?”</p><p>“Is he okay?” The thought that Ladybug’s first concern was Nooroo’s safety made Chat fall in love with her further. </p><p>"He looked fine, but I didn't get a chance to talk to him. Plagg was with me, and he’s the one that recognized him right away, but I don’t think Nooroo saw us."</p><p>"Where did you see him?"</p><p>"Er, well, I'd have to reveal my identity to you,” he replied, and she allowed the anxiety to fill her every vein at the reminder. She wanted to agree to that, but for some reason, nothing was coming out. “Hey. We can wait if you want."</p><p>She shook her head. "B-but we shouldn't have to because of me.”</p><p>“Yeah, but-”</p><p>“No. You saw Nooroo, and as the Guardian, it's my responsibility to return Hawkmoth's Miraculous to the box."</p><p>"I know, Milady, but you're clearly uncomfortable. You're tense, too," he commented, and she forced herself to relax under his touch. "Are you okay?"</p><p>She dropped her face in her hands, frustrated. “I'm just confused. I don't know what to do. What if you're wrong?" she asked, raising her head to him. He was flinching.</p><p>“That's also partly why I didn't tell you right away.” He looked out into the Parisian sky, and his grip on her hand tightened as if she would fly away any moment. “If I’m wrong, you might have to take away my Miraculous, and I don't wanna give this up. I don't want you to find another Chat Noir.” Heat swirled in her stomach at the affection in his words, even though she should’ve scolded him for that excuse. Deep down, she knew she couldn’t be Ladybug without him, and she didn’t want to be, either. “I know that’s selfish, but I can't lie to you.”</p><p> “I understand.”</p><p>He eyed her, surprised but unconvinced. “You do?”</p><p>Ever since the Chat Blanc and New York incidents, she felt especially protective over her relationship with her partner. She flipped over his hand to examine his Miraculous, and she remembered the crushing weight of his ring in her bag after he had left it for her in the sewers. “I don’t think I can take your Miraculous, Chat.”</p><p>His eyes widened at that. “What? B-but you’ve always-”</p><p>“Losing you in New York hurt too much,” she murmured. It was rare that she made him blush, and she would’ve normally teased him for it, but the air hung too heavy for jokes. “I can’t do this without you. We've been partners for years, and nobody else could ever take your place. You have every right to be there with me when we do defeat Hawkmoth, whether you’re right about your current guess or not. I want you there.”</p><p>“Does this mean you’re ready to know my real identity?”</p><p>As Guardian, she knew what she had to do. However…</p><p>“Not yet,” she answered, betraying her duties. She was overwhelmed, and she was in no state to receive Chat Noir as himself, right now. “Give me some time. For now, just tell me your guess. We’ll try to figure out this Hawkmoth situation without compromising our identities, and if it’s not working, you can reveal yourself then. So, who is it?”</p><p>“Okay. I think it's Alim Kubdel. The historian at the Louvre.”</p><p>Ladybug’s face drained. “Alix’s dad?” Wait a minute. Oh no. “Bunnix’s father?! Why do you think it’s him?”</p><p>“Milady, I can’t tell you without-”</p><p>“Oh! I know, I know,” she said, standing to pace around once more. “This is gonna be painful.”</p><p>“If it’s any help, he’s never been akumatized.”</p><p>Hm, that was true. “But for him to akumatize both of his children? You think he would do that? And poor Bunnix! What if she knows it’s him? Oh, she probably does! She’s from the future.”</p><p>“I didn’t even think about that.”</p><p>“What now?”</p><p>Chat rose from his seat and shrugged, uncertain. “I don’t know. That’s why I came to you.”</p><p>He was right. It was her responsibility to figure out the solution to this problem, Anne it's not like she had Master Fu to guide her through this. As much as she had grown to accept that she was the perfect fit for Guardian, she still trembled at the thought of creating a plan. She took in a deep, shaky breath because she had no idea what to do.</p><p>She looked at Chat, considering the thought of having him reveal his identity, but the more she looked at him, the less prepared she felt. She had grown used to this masked face with green eyes and blonde hair, and part of her wanted to know him like this forever. As her funny, light-hearted, and loyal partner. But what did knowing him imply? She could only imagine their trust would grow exponentially, but at what cost?</p><p>No. </p><p>“We’re calling it a night,” she decided at last, grabbing the yo-yo on her waist. Chat stared at her as if someone had replaced her.</p><p> “What? But we finally have a lead on Hawkmoth. I thought you’d want to talk about this more.”</p><p>“I know, Chat, but my mind is blank right now.”</p><p>Chat Noir watched her wrap her small arms around herself, and the exhaustion on her face was undeniable. “Okay. That makes sense. We can talk about it during our next patrol together. Anyway, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier. Talking about it now makes me feel silly for thinking it could’ve gone poorly.”</p><p>“It’s okay,” she said, and memories of their shared evening flooded into her brain. How could she be upset with him when he had spent her evening making her happy? “Thank you for telling me. I should be the one apologizing for being a little harsh. I’m sure this has been weighing on you all day.”</p><p>“Thanks for understanding, Bugaboo. I guess it’s time we head home then?” he said when she yawned, and she nodded. He reached for her hand and pressed a light kiss to her knuckles, punctuating it with a wink. “Sleep well, Milady. Once you know who I am, I’m sure I’ll be in your dreams every night.”</p><p>She tapped his bell, leaning in a little closer than usual. “Flirting already? On the night of your date? That poor Marinette,” she laughed, but guilt attacked him within seconds. Now that he knew about Marinette’s crush, he couldn’t help but think about it whenever he thought of his feelings for Ladybug. Thankfully, she didn’t notice his face as she turned to leave, and she offered a small wave before leaping into the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>haha what if arose from the dead to publish this chapter?? hey everyone! long time, no see! I'm so sorry for the hiatus--if you had been following my other author's notes, you know that I have been dealing with carpal tunnel + school. I might have to get surgery, but I'm trying to avoid thinking about that right now. sorry this is so short; I can't write anything more right now, but I wanted to assure everyone that I do plan on continuing this story. I hadn't forgotten about it. life's just been rough, haha. I'll be done with school in less than a month, so hopefully I can update more often then! anyway, hope you're all doing well! missed interacting with all of you. and thank you for all of the sweet comments while I was away! I appreciate all of your support so much.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Guess who had her last final last night? Me! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you think!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien stifled a breath. In the distance, walking up the stairs and full of laughter, were Alya and Marinette, unaware of his presence by the school entrance. He inched toward the shadows of the door, ignoring the blush creeping up his neck as the girls walked past him toward the stairs leading to their classroom.</p><p>As Chat Noir, knowing Marinette liked him was awkward.</p><p>As Adrien, it was overwhelming.</p><p>He felt so silly. He had spent all weekend trying to process what Marinette had told them on their rooftop date and promising himself that he wouldn't act any differently with her. But now what? He wasn't sure how to make her feel comfortable, considering she turned into a flustered avalanche of words every time she ran into him. It all made sense, looking back on it. For years, he had assumed that the reason she didn't talk to him the same way she did to others was that she hated him. Apparently, it was just the opposite.</p><p>He had thought about confronting her about it because he didn't want to lead her on. He valued her friendship too much, especially after their "date." It had given him another glimpse into her real personality, and he was dying to have that kind of easygoing relationship with her as a civilian. Marinette was sweet and funny, and it pained him, knowing that her feelings made it difficult for them to connect. However, Plagg had convinced him out of asking Marinette. If Adrien had no intention of pursuing a relationship, it might look arrogant and insensitive on his part. </p><p>How long?</p><p>How long had she liked him?</p><p>Why did she like him?</p><p>He couldn't deny the warmth in his chest at the thought. Even though he didn't like Marinette in that way, the crush flattered him. Marinette could have anyone she wanted in the entire world—nearly every boy in their class had crushed on Marinette at some point—and yet, she chose him.</p><p>"What are you doing there?" someone asked, prompting him to jump. His eyes fell upon a bob cut of pink hair, and he held his breath once more. No words came out. A moment of silence passed between the two of them before Alix raised an eyebrow and waved a hand in front of his face. "Hello? Earth to Adrien?"</p><p>"O-oh, hey, Alix! Nothing! Just, um, just hanging around. How are you? And your family? Your brother and dad?"</p><p>Smooth Adrien.</p><p>She didn't answer for a second, staring at him with furrowed eyebrows. "Um... they're fine? I guess?"</p><p>Of course, she thought they were fine. <em>What </em>was wrong with him? He resisted the urge to throw his face into his palms and instead shot her what he hoped was a charming, innocent smile. "That's awesome! Glad to hear it. Anyway, we better get to class, or we're gonna be late!" he said, zooming past her to the stairs. If he was red before, he was a tomato now.</p><p>Adrien felt Plagg nudging him for his idiocy. Why did he ask her that? Even if Hawkmoth was her dad, he was Adrien right now, and Adrien had no right poking his head into Alix's personal life. In his frazzled attempt to get out of there, he dared a single glance back at her, but that proved a big mistake.</p><p>The impact was so quick it hurt. </p><p>He hadn't noticed Marinette at the top of the stairs, but she had seen him coming just in time enough to turn her body in his direction as he crashed into her. Adrien stumbled over the last step as Marinette somehow managed to catch him in her arms, and he whimpered as a sharp pain shot through his foot. </p><p>"Adrien!" she squeaked, sinking with him to the ground as he rested his knees on the last few steps. She let go of him to let him sit on the stairs, but one of her hands rested on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"I'm fine," he mumbled just as a fire spread around his ankle. He contained the yelp crawling up his throat, but his friends didn't notice.</p><p>"Usually, Marinette's the one falling," Alya giggled, and Marinette scrunched her nose in irritation at her best friend. Alya's amusement faltered when she noticed Adrien holding his foot and wincing. "Oh, no. You're hurt?"</p><p>He didn't want to admit it. Not when Marinette's ridiculously blue eyes widened at him with concern. "I think I'll be okay," he assured them, ignoring his sudden shyness in Marinette's presence. <em>Just act normal, </em>he told himself.</p><p>"Jeez, what's gotten into you this morning? You're acting like a mess," Alix said as she reached the trio on the stairs. Marinette raised an eyebrow at that, and Adrien suppressed a sigh. The three girls hovering over him was starting to overwhelm him.</p><p>As if reading his mind, Marinette said, "C'mon. Let's give him some space." Still, she walked down a few steps to stand in front of him. "Can you get up?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm good," he answered, but the moment he tried raising himself and putting pressure on his foot, he collapsed into Marinette's solid arms once more. "Oh! I'm sorry!"</p><p>"No, no. It's okay. Let's sit back down, okay?" She helped him back into his previous position. "Do you, uh, do you think you broke your foot?"</p><p>"I don't know."</p><p>Her shoulders slumped in sympathy, and something about the gesture made him sad. The only reason they were able to talk so freely right now was that he was injured. He wished Marinette felt this comfortable with him all the time.</p><p>"Why don't you take him to the nurse? I would go, but I <em>really </em>wanted to ask Ms. Bustier some questions before class about the reading assignment from last night," Alya said to Marinette, prompting both Adrien and Marinette to freeze. Had she told Marinette that just a few days ago, Adrien would have thought nothing of it, but now he heard the teasing lilt in her voice. Marinette's sucked in a breath, and her arms flailed in the air.</p><p>"Oh! Um, well, I-"</p><p>"Alya's right. I'll let Ms. Bustier know," Alix offered, waving goodbye. She had an odd gleam in her eyes that was a little too unnatural. Did she know, too? Did everyone know but him? "See ya. Feel better, Adrien!"</p><p>"Thanks..." he mumbled, too embarrassed to look at her anymore.</p><p>"I should go, too. Text me if you two need anything!" Alya said in a singsong voice.</p><p>"Alya!" Marinette called, but her best friend was already gone.</p><p>Great. Marinette looked like a scared mouse as her eyes darted between Adrien and his sneakers, and he felt guilty about the situation. It was clear that Alya had left that alone in hopes of some romantic progression, but he knew he couldn't give that to Marinette. After all, they were just friends. </p><p>"You don't have to take me to the nurse," he said to her, trying his best to smile despite the pain. "I don't want to burden you. Besides, class is about to start."</p><p>She almost looked offended. "What? You are <em>not </em>a burden!" she said, crouching down in front of him once more with her bright, round eyes. They burned into him.</p><p>"I haven't even asked you if you're okay. I ran into you pretty hard."</p><p>Wrong thing to say. Her cheeks glowed pink immediately. "I-I'm pine. Fine! I mean, fine." She shook her head. "I'm more concerned about you, anyway. You can barely stand. Here." She offered an arm to him, and he accepted it as he got up, making sure not to step with his left foot.</p><p>"I'm a little heavy," he said, but the moment he said it, a faint smirk touched her lips.</p><p>"I think I can manage," she replied, pulling his side a little closer so that his weight rested on her. He recalled how much he'd underestimated her when he asked her to carry the basket during their date on Friday. He was starting to wonder if she'd swoop him off his feet if he asked her, but the thought flustered him. Marinette slung his arm around his shoulder and offered him an encouraging grin. "Let's take it one step at a time, okay?"</p><hr/><p>"How's Adrien?" Alya asked Marinette the moment Ms. Bustier dismissed them for lunch. The two girls joined Nino waiting for them at the door, who had also looked concerned ever since Marinette had returned from the nurse's office without Adrien. They left the classroom to head to Marinette's house.</p><p>"The nurse said she doesn't think he broke his foot, but she said it's likely sprained. She called Natalie to pick him up and take him to the hospital to get it checked out. I'm sure he just needs a cast."</p><p>"Aw, no. I was so worried when Alya told me he got hurt," Nino said, and Alya placed a comforting hand on her boyfriend's arm before shooting Marinette a mischievous look.</p><p>"You didn't try to kiss him all better?" Alya cooed, and Marinette at the taunt.</p><p>"What? Absolutely not! We're just friends!"</p><p>Nino and Alya looked at each other and sighed, but Alya's smirk returned.</p><p>"Shifting your sights to Chat Noir then?"</p><p>Oh, God. Marinette had woken up to Alya waiting for her in the bakery to talk all about the date. She had avoided discussing it with her all weekend and refused to look at news outlets regarding the ordeal. Even when her parents had asked her about it, she shot them down immediately—as soon as she convinced her dad that she had voluntarily gone and that she wasn't in love with Chat Noir anymore and that yes, he wasn't going to break her heart, and no, he still wasn't interested in working at the bakery.</p><p>"I am not! Chat and I went as friends. I already told you the details of our 'date,'" she wailed.</p><p>"Right. The paparazzi photos of him giving you an aerial tour of Paris with his hand around your waist say otherwise."</p><p>"How else were we supposed to travel from rooftop to rooftop?" she asked, becoming embarrassed. </p><p>"Whatever. At least you didn't miss out on hanging out with Adrien since his dad had scheduled a random photoshoot that night. If I hadn't received updates from the Kitty Noirs saying that <em>you </em>were the lucky girl, I would've thought you and Adrien had ditched us to go on a date together."</p><p>Marinette's shook her head, but her mood plummeted at the comment. "Like that'll ever happen."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>